Back In The Groove
by XBurnXInXMyXLightX
Summary: Alexis and AJ are back with Laura and Petey but can they stay on track long enough to remember what's going on? Sequel to Devilish. R&R.
1. Decisions

**Okay, so I'm sorry that I have neither written anything in a long long time or review anyone else's writing. My apologies. But anywho I was told that a few of you loved AJ and Alexis so much that you wanted a sequel. So here it is. Hope you like. They're back up to their antics. Buh Byez! -Katie

* * *

**

**_Decisions_**

Alexis walked downstairs as the doorbell continued to ring repeatedly.

"Alright!" Alexis shouted. "I'm coming!"

Alexis opened the door and before she knew it she was on her back. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs and then looked at the person on her.

"Hi cousin," Laura said smiling.

"I know you love me and all," Alexis said breathing heavily, "but I just don't feel all that strongly towards you."

Alexis heard Petey laugh and then Laura was lifted off of her.

It had been a year and a half since AJ bought the house for himself and Alexis, close to two years since they escaped Nashville, and three years that they had been together. Petey and Laura visited close to every four months.

"You guys usually phone before you visit," Alexis said picking herself up off the ground.

"I know but I didn't have time," Laura said happily. "I heard the news and I had to come down here and tell you myself."

"So what's the news?" Alexis asked.

"AJ home?" Petey asked.

"No, he's in New York," Alexis said leaning against the stairwell. "He'll be home next week for a few days. So what's the news?"

"We can't tell you until he's here," Petey said.

"You guys blow," Alexis said.

"See I told you that we should've phoned," Petey said to Laura.

Laura rolled her eyes at him and then looked at Alexis. "Is it okay if we stay here for a while?"

"Yeah, fine by me," Alexis answered. "You guys hungry?"

"No, we just ate an hour ago because someone couldn't control their hunger," Laura said looking at Petey. Then she looked back at Alexis. "Your hair is so long again!"

"Yeah, finally," Alexis said as she looked out the window. "Did you two get a new car?"

"Yeah," Petey said proudly.

"I wanna see this," Alexis said slipping her sandals on and walking outside. "When'd ya get it?"

"Two months ago," Petey replied. "2007 Ford Mustang. Completely loaded."

"Did you tell AJ?" Alexis asked looking at the car.

"Nah, I haven't talked to him," Petey said looking around the yard.

"It's nice," Alexis said winking at Laura. "We'll be taking it for a spin."

"No, chicks aren't allowed to drive my car," Petey said.

"Excuse me?" Laura asked.

"What I meant was _only_ my chick is allowed to drive my car," Petey repeated.

"I knew that you'd get it after a while," Laura said laughing.

"Oh my God! It's beautiful!"

Alexis turned around and saw Chantal.

"Hey," Alexis said and gave her a wave. "Like it?"

"Yeah," Chantal said looking at Alexis as if she was a retard.

"Oh, Petey, Laura, this is Chantal, AJ's sister. Chantal, this is Petey and Laura, Laura's my cousin and Petey's her boyfriend," Alexis said introducing them.

"He ain't gonna be her boyfriend for too long," Chantal said looking at the car. "That's hot."

"Well thank you," Petey said.

"She's talking about the car not you," Laura said.

Chantal laughed and then looked at Alexis. "I got the sitter for tonight," she said.

"I've got company," Alexis said motioning to Petey and Laura.

"I did not find a sitter for my brat to find out that you cannot go out," Chantal said.

"Go out by yourself," Alexis laughed. "Find a dude, take him home, spank him harder than your children and then kick him to the curb."

"No wonder AJ loves you, all you talk about it sex," Chantal said.

"Not true," Alexis said.

"True enough," Chantal replied.

"Well you're the whore," Alexis said.

"So at least I'm good at it," Chantal said.

"You can go out tonight," Laura said to Alexis.

"I'm not leaving you two alone," Alexis said to them.

"They can come," Chantal said. "I just don't want go alone."

"Do you guys want to?" Alexis asked.

"I'm up for it," Laura said.

"You guys can go, I'm exhausted from the drive," Petey said to them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Petey said to Alexis. "You can have a girls night out."

"Sweet," Chantal said.

"So when are we going?" Alexis asked.

"Around ten," Chantal said. "But if I'm later than that then I'm late and I could care less if you're annoyed."

"You'll be on time or I ain't going," Alexis said smiling. "Clear?"

"As mud," Chantal said. "Now I gotta get back and pick Joel up from dad's."

"I'm sure they're having fun," Alexis laughed.

"Dad probably left him alone already," Chantal said beginning to jog. "Is was nice meeting you two!"

Before they could reply Chantal was gone.

"She's fucked up," Alexis said laughing.



Alexis, Laura and Chantal left at ten o'clock to hit the clubs in Seattle. Without telling Petey the girls took the Mustang. Petey stayed at the house, stripped down to his boxers, turned the lights off and the television on, laid down on the couch and relaxed.



"See ya later," AJ said to Randy Orton.

The two had been able to fly back together because of a flu that was going through the entire locker room. Eric Bishoff didn't want two of his top competitors getting sick so he sent them home. The only flight that Randy had been able to catch was through Seattle.

AJ found his car in the back parking lot pretty easily, threw his things in the back and drove off.



AJ was too lazy to put the car in the garage so he left it outside and let himself inside. He walked upstairs, changed into a pair of track pants and walked downstairs. He assumed that Alexis had gone out with Chantal. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a man laying on the couch.

The lights were on the opposite side of the room and the other guy had begun to stir.

Then the other man stopped and returned to his peaceful sleep. Before he had a chance to think about it AJ walked up to the man and kicked him as hard as he could in the groin.

When AJ heard the man yell he knew exactly who it was.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Petey asked holding his privates.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" AJ asked.

"Laura and I came out here to tell you and Alexis something but _you_ weren't supposed to be home for a week," Petey said while trying to catch his breath.

"Laura's not here," AJ said looking around the room.

"She went out with Alexis and your sister," Petey explained. "How could you have not seen the car in the driveway?"

"There's no car in the driveway," AJ said.

"Then the girls must have taken it," Petey said.

AJ laughed. "You better hope to heaven that Chantal ain't driving. Go put some clothes on and I'll get you a drink."



Alexis pulled the car into the driveway and got out. Both girls ran towards the door giggling. Alexis screamed when she saw AJ. He let out a mock scream, stood up and hugged her.

"How's my favorite girl?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"I'm good," Alexis answered. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Flu's going around so Bishoff sent me and Orton home," AJ said. Then he looked at Laura. "Your idiot told me that you have news."

"Yes! Finally!" Alexis screamed. "Tell us!"

"Sit, sit," Laura said motioning for AJ and Alexis to sit. Then she looked at Petey. "Petey, what would be the best thing that could happen to us?"

"If our dear friends would come home," Petey said giving them his best puppy dog eyes.

Alexis and AJ looked at each other.

"And how could that happen?" Laura asked Petey.

"Well," Petey started, "if Jerry and Jeff were to leave TNA then I suppose AJ would have a job again."

"I'm confused," AJ said looking at both Petey and AJ.

"Jerry and Jeff are gone!" Laura screamed. "Sarah turned them in for the murder of the old man in AJ's apartment building."

AJ and Alexis looked at each other again.

"So what is this all supposed to mean?" AJ asked.

"You two can come and live with us now," Laura said happily.

AJ and Alexis didn't know what to say.

"But this is where we live now," Alexis said looking at Laura and then at Petey. "We're happy here."

"But if AJ were to come back to TNA he wouldn't have to travel all the time," Laura said trying to convince Alexis. "And they're moving to Orlando, Florida."

"I'm under contract," AJ said to them. "I can't just pick up and leave."

Petey and Laura didn't look so happy anymore.

"We'll have to talk about it," Alexis said looking at AJ. "It's not gonna be easy though. We have family here, we bought a house."

"You'll have family in Orlando," Laura said motioning to herself.

"It's not just that," Alexis said. "I finally feel safe. I used to have to check the closets to make sure that there was no one there."

"We'll think about it," AJ said caressing Alexis' arm.



"What do you think?" Alexis asked AJ as she changed into her night clothes.

"I don't know," AJ said laying in the bed. "I would love to go back to TNA but there's so much more money in WWE. TNA was once a week shows where as WWE is always on the road. If I went back to TNA I would get to see you a lot more but we wouldn't have the house. My family's here while yours would be in Orlando. What about you? You've gotta have some opinion."

"I'm just as confused as you are," Alexis said laying down in the bed. "I mean I just got used to you being away all the time, I'm loving having money, I miss you all the time, I would love to see Laura more often."

"But then there's the fact that I'm under contract," AJ said looking at her.

"We're fucked either way," Alexis said smiling.

AJ ran his fingers through his hair. "Everything was going perfectly."

Alexis cuddled closer to him. "It's up to you."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," AJ said closing his eyes.

"What's the biggest problem for you?" Alexis asked.

"I love working in the WWE but in TNA the fans appreciate every little thing that you do," AJ said to her. "They appreciate the work that every one does."

"That is true," Alexis agreed.

"As for the business environment, it would be nice to live in Orlando," AJ said looking at her. "It sure beats living in an airplane and hotel rooms."

"But then there's the decrease in pay to live in Orlando," Alexis reminded him. "There's a consequence for everything."

"It would almost seem like that," AJ replied. He rolled onto his side and looked at her. "Choose."

"I'm not choosing," Alexis said putting her forehead on his. "My last decision got us here."

"Well I don't know," AJ said. "You're the smart one here."

"Oh yeah," Alexis said rolling her eyes. "I'm a genius."

AJ kissed her ear.

"Just choose the one that you want," Alexis said to him. "Don't worry about me, about family, about pay, about living conditions."

"You can't ask me to do that," AJ said to her. "There's always gonna be something pulling one way."

"You've gotta make a decision some how," Alexis said rolling onto her back. "I'm tired. Your sister wore me out."

AJ kissed her neck.

"Not tonight," Alexis said rubbing his back. "Tomorrow night, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," AJ watching her.

He watched her until she fell asleep and then he laid his head on her chest and fell asleep.



Alexis woke up in the morning and looked around. AJ was still sleeping on his side of the bed so she quietly left the bedroom and went downstairs. Petey and Laura were already awake and sitting at the table.

"Morning," Petey said to her.

Alexis gave them both a wave and continued to make her way to the fridge. She pulled a coke out, sat down at the table and looked at them.

"You two are up early," Alexis said rubbing her eye.

"You drink coke in the morning?" Laura asked.

"Yeah," Alexis said looking at it. "It's vital stuff."

"Don't you drink coffee?" Petey asked.

Alexis cringed in disgust, let her tongue fall out, and she shook her head.

"That stuff's gross," Alexis said shuttering. "AJ keeps trying to make me drink it."

Petey laughed.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Laura asked.

"I really wanna get drunk," Alexis said laughing. "I wonder how Chantal got home."

"You said she had a ride home," Laura said.

"I wanted to get out of there," Alexis said. "She always makes me go out with her and then she ditches me."

"Did you guys give any more consideration with as to what we said?" Petey asked.

"Yeah, we were talking about it last night," Alexis said taking a sip. "But it won't be that easy of a decision. We wanna go to Orlando and be with you guys but we just finished paying for the house and AJ does have family here."

"Morning all," AJ said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning," Laura said waving.

"Sleep well?" Alexis asked.

"Better than in a hotel," AJ said.



That night the four went out to a club and when they returned Alexis was almost out of it.

"I got this," Alexis said taking the keys from AJ and trying to get them into the door.

She stood there for about ten minutes before AJ took the keys back and opened the door on his first try.

"That was so complicated," AJ said throwing his keys onto the side table.

"Oh shut up," Alexis said walking up the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

"Want help?"

"Shut up!" Alexis yelled.

Alexis went upstairs and changed into a small tank top and shorts. She was entering the bedroom after leaving the bathroom when she heard glass break and voices that she didn't recognize. She slowly opened the bedroom door to find the bedroom window shattered and the curtains blowing the cool breeze. Out of fright Alexis screamed.




	2. Seattle or Orlando

**_Seattle or Orlando?_**

Within seconds AJ was standing beside Alexis looking around the room.

"Are you okay?" AJ asked as he held her close to him.

Alexis quickly nodded and then pushed AJ away. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. AJ stood behind her and gathered her hair.

"It's alright Lexi," he said caressing her side and wiping her forehead. "Calm down."

After AJ calmed Alexis he arranged for Petey and Laura to stay at a hotel. Then he drove himself and Alexis to his father's. From his father's he called the police and told them what had happened and that they would speak to them tomorrow.



"Okay," AJ said as he entered the bedroom. "Front door locked, bedroom door locked, dog in room, window locked, girl in bed," AJ slid into the bed beside her, "and strong man to protect girl." Alexis smiled as AJ held her and kissed her forehead. "No one's gonna hurt ya."

Alexis felt her lips press against AJ's in a passionate kiss. He tightened his hold on her and caressed her side. Alexis left his lips and began to kiss his neck and down to his chest. He lifted her higher onto the pillows and she threw her shirt across the room.

AJ began kissing her chest feverishly as he felt her finger nails dig into his back. She quickly ridded herself of her shorts and kissed AJ as hard as she could. AJ kicked his pants off and rose to his knees. Alexis stood on her knees and they continued to kiss obsessively. AJ pulled Alexis as close as he could to himself and started sucking on her neck. Soon he gently pushed her back against again the pillows and entered her. Alexis propped herself up on her elbows while AJ fully extended his arms to be higher than her.

When he finished he fell back against the bed. Alexis crawled towards her man and laid her head on his chest. She began to kiss his chest again as he caressed her back side.



"Three times?" Laura asked almost spitting her drink out.

Alexis nodded.

The two girls had met at the food court in the mall and were discussing the previous evening.

"But I saw you, you were terrified, you were even shaking," Laura said.

Alexis smiled. "I know, but when I saw him take charge of the situation I found it extremely attractive."

"With his father in the next room?" Laura asked.

"It's not like we were loud," Alexis said taking a sip of her drink. "It was in the 'heat' of the moment."

Laura shook her head laughing.

"I can't help it," Alexis said looking around. "I'm strange!"

"Obviously," Laura said still laughing.

"But this morning were talking and we decided to do it."

"I don't wanna know about that," Laura said quickly.

"Not sex," Alexis blurted out loudly. She looked around embarrassed. "I meant about moving. We decided that we want to go to Orlando."

"Oh my God!" Laura shrieked. "You do not know how happy I am!"

"About me not telling you more about my sex life?" Alexis asked stupidly.

"About you guys moving!" Laura said barely controlling herself. "What made you guys decide?"

"Well one of the reasons that AJ wanted to stay was because I felt safe," Alexis started. "But after last night he didn't think that I would ever feel safe in that house again."

"I'm just so happy!"

"Evidently," Alexis laughed. "I could cool you down by telling you more about my sex life."

"Excuse me Miss!" An elderly woman shouted from the next table.

"Oh shut up," Alexis snapped. "It's not like you've never been banged."

Laura hid her face in embarrassment.

"That is quite the vulgar way for a young lady to speak," the old woman said. "In my day we respected our elders."

"Your day has passed," Alexis said to her. "Quit listening in on my conversation."

The old woman grabbed her bags and left.

"I win!" Alexis laughed.



When Alexis and Laura returned to the house the police were done and both AJ and Petey were having a drink on the back porch.

"So what'd they say?" Alexis asked.

"They said that it was minor, there were only a few tings stolen, nothing major," AJ said to her.

"I see," Alexis said. "And have you thought of what you're going to tell your boss?"

"Nope," AJ said taking another swig.

Then Alexis looked back at Petey and Laura. "How exactly do you know that TNA wants him back?"

"They've been whining ever since he left," Petey said. "It's AJ this, AJ that, it's quite sickening actually."



The crowd started to go crazy when AJ's music started. He walked to the ring calm and casually. He took the mic from Lillian and looked around at all of the people and he saw Alexis watching him. He took a deep breath and raised the mic to his lips.

"Welcome to another fantastic episode of WWE Raw in Chicago, Illinois. Now I'm sure that most of you have just been dying to see girls kissing or grown men dressing up as doctors and pulling things out of another man's ass but you're going to have to wait for a few minutes because I have some business to take care of," AJ started. The crowd was silent, they didn't know what to think. "It's been about two years since I arrived in the WWE from TNA and first of all I was fine, no complaints. But lately, I don't know how you people can even watch this show anymore. I mean I work for the goddamn company and it's repulsive to me."

Then the crowd started to rise up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," AJ said holding a hand up. "Just think about it. How much of this show is actually even wrestling anymore? Twenty, possibly thirty minutes? Out of a two hour episode! This is not a goddamn soap opera. No one cares about Matt, Lita, and Adam and who the little slut should choose. Do you have any idea with as to how much talent is kicked out of this company a day because they don't want a person to get injured? I've seen probably over a hundred skilled wrestlers being kicked out because they want to bring back old story lines with Animal from the Legion of Doom. News flash! Hawk died! It's over! Caput! Think of something new!"

The crowd was quite again. Almost in shock.

"But no, they have to go even further than that! They have to repeatedly make fun of the guy. How nauseous does that make you? Makes me wanna throw up. I don't remember ever hating my company this bad when I was in TNA. There was no girl on girl, no one that was degraded after they passed away. I can even say that I prefer Larry Zabisko over Vince, Eric or whoever else happens to be running the show today." AJ looked around the crowd to see the impact that his rant had. "I don't have anything else to say except for that I quit. I've had enough. I'm headed back to TNA. Enjoy the rest of the circus."

He handed the mic back to Lillian as his music played for one last time. He waved to the fans and walked to the back.



Alexis stood in the room that was once her kitchen and looked around. It was empty, as if no one had lived there.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Alexis said willing back her tears. "This was our first house."

AJ kissed her neck.

"There'll be lots of things that you'll enjoy in our new house," he said. "Probably a lot more fights because I'll be around more often but there's gonna be lots of good times. I promise."

Alexis turned around and found AJ's warm embrace waiting for her. She buried her face in his chest and let a few tears escape as he kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"If you wanna go and see my dad and sister we'll have to leave soon," AJ said swaying her lightly. "I don't wanna spend too much time driving in the dark on roads I don't know."

"Okay," Alexis said wiping her eyes and regaining her composure.

She looked around the big kitchen and living room area once more and tried to keep herself together.

"Oh God," Alexis said wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "I didn't think that it would be this hard."

AJ touched her back, kissed her cheek and led her to the door.

"Soon you'll be in Orlando and you'll be wondering why you ever cared about this place," AJ said laughing.

"You're probably right," Alexis said as they both got into the car.

"Of course I am, when aren't I?" AJ asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

Alexis tried to smile.



"So you're leaving again, huh?" AJ's father asked.

"Yep," AJ replied. "But I promise to visit more this time."

His father laughed and looked at Alexis.

"Don't you keep your pretty face away either," he said hugging her. "You're like my second daughter now. If you're ever having problems with him you just give me a call and I'll ream him out."

Alexis laughed through her tears. "I'll be sure to do that." She returned to AJ's side when Chantal raced through the door.

"I thought that you might have left already," she said grabbing Alexis and AJ in a tight hug. "You do not know how much I'm going to miss you."

That comment put Alexis over the top. Her arm left AJ and she hugged Chantal with all that she could. Her tears were flowing freely and then Chantal started to cry.

"I'm gonna miss my sister and brother," Chantal cried.

She left Alexis and hugged her brother. AJ hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"Don't cry too much," AJ said to Chantal. "We're planning on coming out for Christmas."

"That's so far away," Chantal said releasing AJ.

"That's enough now," her father said pulling her back. "I'm sure that they need to get going."

"Yeah, we do," AJ said checking his watch. "We're supposed to be meeting Petey and Laura in ten minutes."

"Bye guys," Alexis said waving one last time as AJ took her by the shoulders.

"We'll call ever once and a while," AJ said to them.

"No need to do that," his father replied. "Have a good trip, drive safe, don't rush, no male chauvinistic driving."

AJ laughed. "Who? Me?"

"Get going now," his father said.

"Alright," AJ said still laughing. "We'll see you soon."

AJ and Alexis got into the car and waved as they drove away.

"You okay?" AJ asked Alexis.

She waved him off. He reached for her hand and kissed it. He didn't say any thing else.



"Finally," Petey said as AJ pulled up at the gas station.

"Sorry but you know women and their long goodbyes," AJ said hugging Alexis.

"What happened to the Charger?" Petey asked noticing the change in car.

"You just noticed that now?" AJ asked looking at the car. "Well ya see we lost it like three days after we got here because apparently if you don't make the payments they take away."

"Fancy that," Alexis laughed.

"So what's this one?" Petey asked.

"This is a 2006 Mazda RX-8," AJ said looking at the car. "Lexi wanted it so badly."

"My car," Alexis said pointing to herself.

"I had to work on it yesterday because I didn't think that the spinners would survive the highway," he said.

"Doubt that they would've," Petey said inspecting the car. "How long have you had it?"

"Three months," AJ said to him.

"But you guys didn't go over a year without a car," Laura said.

"No, we had a 2005 Lincoln Navigator," AJ said looking at Alexis. "Ask her what happened to it."

"It was partially your fault," Alexis said to him.

"Tell us a story," Laura said interested.

"Okay, we went to a party at the Harris'-"

"We don't know any Harris'!" AJ yelled.

"Yes we do," Alexis fought. "We met them at a club and then we went to their place like a week later."

"I don't remember," AJ said to her.

"You remember, she took her top off at their place," Alexis said.

"That was at the club," AJ said.

"Yeah, that was Sarah Harris," Alexis said to him. "Now back to the story. So we were at their place for this party and he was supposed to stay sober as per our agreement but he went and got drunk with the boys so we were both drunk but I fought that I was less drunk so eventually he gave me the keys and he passed out in the vehicle and I don't know what happened to me but when we woke up there was a tree in the middle of the vehicle."

Petey and Laura both laughed.

"And how exactly was that my fault?" AJ asked.

"You could've said that neither of us was capable of driving," Alexis spat.

"Enough of that," Petey said. "Let's get this show on the road!"




	3. On The Road Again

**_On The Road Again_**

"So which route are we taking?" Alexis asked.

"Straight cross country," AJ said switching to cruise control.

"So how many days?"

"Four, possibly five depending on how many hours I decide to drive," he said. "Come to think of it it could be six."

"How slow are you planning on driving?" Alexis asked as she looked up ahead at the Mustang.

"I don't know," he laughed. "I thought that you would like to see the countryside."

"I wanna get to the beach!" Alexis complained.

"Oh I know you want to," AJ said kissing her cheek. "But I haven't had this many days off since the last time we drove cross country."

"Happy days," Alexis said laughed. "Question. Do you ever wonder why Petey and Laura are together?"

AJ looked at her. "I can't say that I have."

"Okay, so I am the only one," Alexis said looking out the window.



A little later on Petey pulled into a restaurant on the side of the highway.

"I got hungry," Petey said as AJ and Alexis got out of their vehicle.

"Good, so am I," AJ said as they walked towards the bathroom.

Once they were inside Petey went directly to the bathroom and AJ sat down with the girls.

"So Laura, what's up with you and Petey?" AJ asked.

Alexis started to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked looking back and forth between AJ and Alexis.

"Well what's so attractive about Greasy Petey?" AJ asked trying not to laugh.

Laura turned to Alexis. "You're boyfriend is an idiot."

"I know," Alexis said wrapping her arms around his midsection, "but I love him anyways."

They gave each other a quick peck on the lips.



AJ and Petey drove for another hour before they decided stop at a hotel. They checked in and AJ fell onto the bed.

"That tired?" Alexis asked laying down next to him.

"Yeah," he said turning onto his stomach and throwing his arm across her.

Alexis laid down on the bed beside him and kiss him strongly.

"I'm awake," AJ said suddenly full of energy.

"Are you serious?" Alexis asked. "You just drove for over five hours. You should be wiped."

"Not when you're around," he said pulling her close.

"Not tonight," Alexis said closing her eyes.

AJ didn't let up. He began kissing, sucking and biting at her neck.

"I said no Styles," Alexis said pushing his chest.

He let his hand caress her thigh and lower back.

"Come on AJ," Alexis said becoming annoyed.

Before she knew it he was kissing her ear and beginning to breath heavier.

"Oh God," Alexis said annoyed as she got up off of the bed.

She walked into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. When she reentered the bedroom AJ had already stripped down to his boxers and pulled the sheets back for her.

She climbed into the bed and waited until AJ got comfortable spooning her from behind. Then she closed her eyes. She was started to drift off when AJ started kissing her neck again.

"Seriously man!" Alexis said getting frustrated.

This time AJ pushed his affection further by slipping his hand a short distance down her shorts stopping just before he got to her most delicate area. He used his hand to push her against himself. Once she was as close as she could get he began rubbing against her.

"You horn dog," Alexis said pulling out of his grasp. "May I remind you that I have a say in this matter too."

"I was hoping that I could persuade you," he said touching her inner thigh. "You're usually just as horny."

"Well I'm not right now," Alexis said wiping her hair behind her ears.

"You could've just said no," AJ said to her.

Alexis let out an aggravated outburst.

"Oh is that what you meant all those times?" AJ asked laughing.

Alexis lunged at AJ but he caught her laughing and gave her a playful spank.

"Hey! My property!" Alexis giggled.

"But I like it a lot and wouldn't mind paying a high price," AJ said kissing her.

Alexis burst out laughing and began to kiss him.

"How about I put it on loan for the evening?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me," AJ said wrapping her tightly in his arms and falling back against the bed.



"I'm tired," AJ said rubbing his eyes as he drove the following afternoon.

"See? I told you," Alexis said. "But no, you wanted to stay up all night getting some lovin'."

"And some good lovin' it was," he said winking at her.

"Well why don't you let me drive?" Alexis asked. "I slept more than you last night."

"I don't know, there are a lot of trees around," he said looking around.

"Up yours," Alexis replied. "Just let me drive for a while and you can sleep."

AJ thought for a while and then pulled over. They quickly changed sides and Alexis began to drive.



AJ woke up and looked at the clock. It had been a good three hours but the car was pulled over on the side of the road. AJ looked at Alexis who looked like she could burst into tears at any second.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at the surrounding area.

"Please don't be mad," Alexis said to him.

"I won't be mad," he said confused. "But weren't we almost in the exact same spot three hours ago?"

"Yeah," Alexis replied.

"So?"

"So there's something wrong with the front tire on the right," Alexis said.

AJ looked at her and then got out of the car. He walked to the left side and started to laugh.

"Seriously girl! It's unbelievable that you got a flat on the right once, but twice? How in the world-"

"I'm sorry!" Alexis yelled at him.

He looked at her red eyes and the way that she was hugging herself and instantly was ashamed with himself. He slowly walked over to her and hugged her. He kissed the side of her head and caressed her back.

"It's alright," he said calming her down. "At least it isn't a tree."

Alexis wiped her eyes as she looked at the car with AJ.

"Don't worry about it," he said popping the trunk. He walked around and took a few things out. "Where are Petey and Laura?"

Alexis shrugged.

"How nice of them," AJ said. "You're lucky this time."

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Because I have a spare and tools with me," he said winking at her. "That's why I wanted the bags in the back seat."

Alexis' mouth formed into a smile.

She watched as he jacked the car up and took the tire off quickly. Then he quickly replaced the tire and tightened the nuts. He was putting everything back into the trunk when the red Mustang pulled up beside them. AJ gave them the finger and laughed.

"What happened?" Petey asked.

"Flat," AJ said slamming the trunk. "It's alright now."

"What took so long?"

"Stuff," AJ said opening the drivers door. "Let's just get back on the road."

"Alright," Petey said.

Alexis got into the passenger seat and looked at AJ.

"I'm so sorry," she said hoping that he wasn't mad.

"Forget about it babe," he said kissing her hand and following Petey. "As long as you're alright I'm fine."

Alexis smiled at him.

"You looked really sexy when you were changing it," Alexis said to him.

"I know," he said laughing. "I think I should pose for some kind of calendar."

"I'd buy it," Alexis said.

"Well I should hope so," he said acting offended.



The next few days were as good as could be expected. It wasn't until the fifth night on the road that things went back to 'normal'.

"Could this trip be any longer?" Alexis complained.

"Yeah," AJ replied. "We could've gone down to Texas, up to Canada, and then down to Orlando."

"Are you mocking last time?" Alexis asked.

"No," AJ said sarcastically. "I was simply reminiscing."

"Asshole," Alexis said flipping through radio stations. "Oh my God!"



Laura was falling asleep when she looked out her side mirror and saw nothing.

"Petey, they're gone again," she said looking at him.

"Give them a couple seconds," Petey said looking in the rearview. "Alexis probably wanted to look at cows."

Laura let a laugh out and then playfully slapped his arm.

"Be nice," she scolded.

Petey slowly slowed the car down and turned around. It wasn't long before they saw the car. But something was wrong. The car had it's emergency lights on and both doors were open. Petey sped up until he reached them. They quickly jumped out of the car and looked at Alexis and AJ in the ditch.

"What are you two doing?" Laura asked recovering from the scare.

"Dancing!" Alexis screamed. "It's my song! I have to!"

Laura listened to the music.

"This is Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off," Laura said to her.

"I know!" Alexis yelled. "It's perfect!"

Laura and Petey looked at each other and laughed.

When the song ended AJ picked Alexis up and laughed with her. The was in a fit of giggles when there was a strange sound behind her that made her jump out of AJ's arms. AJ and Alexis both turned around at the same time.

"You got scared of a cow?" AJ asked laughing.

"Shut up," Alexis said hitting him. "It's scary."

"Yes, an animal that eats only grass it truly terrifying," AJ laughed as he helped her out of the steep ditch.

As soon as he helped her out she shoved him back in.

"Serves you right," Alexis spat as he laid on his back. He was breathing heavily as he moved his back. Alexis looked down at him. "Oh God!" She screamed. "Are you alright baby?"

"Yeah," he said getting up. "Peachy."

Alexis ran down the hell and helped him.

"I'm so sorry," she said taking him by the arm. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me," AJ said picking her up and dropping her on the other side of the fence with all the cows.

"This isn't funny," Alexis said with her back to a fence post.

"I think that it is," AJ said leaning on the fence.

"AJ…" Alexis whined as tears filled her eyes. "C'mon AJ, I'm scared."

AJ sighed and lifted her out. He felt terrible when he felt her shake.

"I'm sorry," AJ said trying to hold her. She shoved him and started walking up again. When they both reached the top of the hill he tried again. "Oh c'mon, I was just playing."

"Don't talk to me jerk," she said walking away.

"How long is your fit going to last?" AJ asked sitting on the car.

"As long as I want it to," Alexis answered.

"So we should be here for a month," AJ said.

This time he didn't get a response. There was several moments of silence before Alexis sat down on the opposite side of the road. AJ rolled his eyes but walked over to her and sat down. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she started talking.

"Why did you do that?" She asked still upset.

"Because you usually find that kind of stuff fun," he said to her.

"Not when I'm scared to death," Alexis said wiping her eyes.

AJ looked around and saw Petey and Laura still standing feeling obviously awkward.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked her.

"You're asking me what I want to hear?" Alexis asked laughing.

"Well I never know how to make you happy anymore," AJ said to her growing frustrated.

Alexis looked off into the distance before looking back at him.

"You're supposed to be the one that's always there for me," Alexis said to him. "The only person who I feel safe with. The one person who will never hurt me."

"I would never hurt you," AJ said to her. "In case you forgot I drove for close to a week to get you away from those crazy nuts that you lived with. And then I had to go and find a job with the WWE and now I'm moving to Orlando for you."

"So you're saying that it's my fault?" Alexis asked. "I ruined your life?"

"Why do you do that all the time?" AJ asked. "I say something to defend myself and you take it as an insult."

"Because that's what you're trying to say. You're just too chicken shit," Alexis said looking at the ground.

"Oh well that's nice," he replied. "Look Lexi, I didn't mean to scare you, I seriously didn't think that you were scared."

"Well I was," she said.

"And next time we're around cows I won't put you anywhere near them," he laughed. Alexis let out a short laugh. "I heard that," he said lifting her chin. He kissed her gently and then looked behind them. "I think that we should get going."

"Probably should," Alexis said using AJ's hand to help her up.

"Done already?" Petey asked yawning.

"Shut up," Alexis said and punched him in the arm.

"She's a feisty one," Petey laughed.




	4. Surprise Visit

**_Surprise Visit_**

Alexis and Laura laid on the bed flipping through the cable channels listening to AJ's and Petey's conversation. They were all startled when there was a loud pounding at the door.

"Open the goddamn door! This is Tampa Bay Police Department!"

They all looked at each other confused but AJ got up and opened the door. He was surprised when two men jumped on him.

"Budday!" They both yelled.

AJ was breathing deeply as he shoved them both off of him. Before he could even get up he heard Alexis scream.

"Randy! John!" She yelled happily.

She jumped off of the bed and into Randy's arms.

"Hey little sister," Randy said kissing her on the cheek. "How's it going?"

"It's always better when you're around," Alexis said as he put her down.

She wrapped her arms around John and he picked her up.

"Still gorgeous," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Question," Randy said to AJ. "Why are you in Tampa Bay?"

"I've got a question for you," AJ said to him. "Miss me so much you have to stalk me?"

John looked at Randy. "See man, I told you he'd catch on fast."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Actually we have a show here in two days."

"Ah," AJ said motioning towards the table. "Sit."

Randy and John waved at Petey and Laura.

AJ rolled his eyes and introduced everybody to each other.

"And we are just going through Tampa to get to Orlando," AJ said. Then he smiled. "Officers, you never told me what crime I'd committed."

"Banging the animals at night, yeah, that's right, there's a reason for those lights," John said laughing.

Randy slapped his chest. "That's a very serious offence. I don't think that you should laugh at the law."

"What kind of animals?" AJ asked.

"Mostly cows," John said.

"We saw your car stopped at the side of the road so we pulled over at the next gas station and waited until you passed us. Then we followed you here and it turns out to be the same building we're staying in," Randy explained.

AJ looked at Petey. "I tell ya, they're stalking me."

"Sure sounds that way," Petey replied.

"Hey!" Randy yelled laughing. "He needs help from no one to insult us!"

"No one needs help to insult you," Alexis said from the bed.

"Shut up Stripper," Randy said looking at her.

Alexis gave him the finger and then thought. "If you guys are here, where are Trish and Keira?"

Both men shrugged at the same time.

"Keira said something about plotting your murder or something," John said. "Did you forget to give back her hair tie?"

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Females fight about the most messed up stuff," Randy agreed. "You guys got into a fight because one left without the other one."

"You don't just leave without telling your friend," Alexis said.

"You were staying at the hotel the club was in!" Randy and John yelled at the same time.

"Doesn't matter," Alexis said. "So seriously, where are they?"

"They went out," John said.

"Just wait a second!" AJ said raising his hand. He looked at Alexis. "Why the hell is he calling you Stripper?"

Alexis glared at Randy who smiled at her.

"I think he should know," Randy said.

"I think that he should not," Alexis said.

"Oh c'mon, it's a funny story," Randy said laughing. "I'm sure that John and Petey would all love to hear it too."

"I don't think they would," Alexis said threw clenched teeth.

"I think I'll tell them," Randy said putting his beer down.

"Don't you dare," Alexis said.

"Well you see it was in July, I believe that we were in Atlanta and Alexis decided to visit us," Randy started. "AJ was the only one that knew and he had left for a couple seconds. I walked into the room because he doesn't really care if it's not locked."

"I will kill you if you continue," Alexis said getting edgy.

"So I was in the room but it was dark," Randy continued smiled at Alexis, "and then all of a sudden this object is thrown at me. I picked it up and it was soft and lacey." A smile spread across all other three men's faces. "Then I realized that it was a bra. I turned on the light and Lexi screamed as loud as she could and she ran to the bathroom."

AJ looked at Alexis and tried as hard as he could not to laugh but eventually it came out and then everybody else started. Alexis got embarrassed and was about to walk away when AJ grabbed her wrist.

"It's okay," he said kissing her hand and pulling her back onto his lap. "Okay assholes shut the fuck up."

Slowly the other three contained themselves.

AJ continued to kiss Alexis' shoulder, caress her arm and whisper things into her ear.

When the other three calmed down AJ looked at Randy and smiled.

"What?" Randy asked getting self-conscious. AJ just continued to smile at him. "What?"

"You ever find those pictures?" AJ asked.

"You have them don't you you little prick?" Randy asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," AJ replied drinking his beer.

"Where are they?" Randy asked.

"Don't worry, we took care of them," John said laughing.

"Who has them?" Randy asked.

"What pictures?" Alexis asked AJ and John.

"Where was that Randy? Dallas?" AJ asked laughing.

"No, that would've been in Las Vegas," John said. "Because him and Trish broke up for the night."

"Ah right," AJ said. "So we went to go and make sure that Randy hadn't done anything stupid and if he had we were gonna take pictures."

"Typical males," Laura said laughing.

"Of course," John said laughing.

"So when we go up there we say Randy sleeping and there was another person next to him. At first we thought that he had gotten back together with Trish but then we got closer we could see that the person was trying to get away."

Randy started chugging his beer.

"We got the camera out and when we go closer the other body started to get bigger. It turned out to be a cross dresser."

Petey, Laura and Alexis all burst out laughing.

"Now they both claim that nothing happened," AJ said.

"And we took a whole role of film, it was priceless," John said laughing.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Alexis said walking towards the door.

She opened the door to find two women.

"Whoa bitch," Trish said shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We're in the process of driving across the country so that we can live in Orlando," Alexis said opening the door wider.

"Ah, right," Keira said looking inside the room.

"Come in, come in."

"No! Stay out!" AJ yelled. "Go home!"

"Asshole," Keira said flipping him off. Then she looked at John. "You can't write more on a note than 'Ask Around'?"

Randy and John started to laugh.

"How many have they had?" Trish asked sitting on the edge of a bed.

"John's on his second or third and Randy's on his sixth," Alexis said taking Randy's again and handing it to Trish.

"Only because you keep taking mine and giving it to other people!" Randy said pleading his case.

"He's lying," Alexis said rolling her eyes. "You've really gotta stop that bad habit of his."

"Working on it," Trish said. "He's in shock therapy."

"Trish, be nice to yourself," AJ said. "Taking off your top is not that scary."

Trish punched AJ's arm and AJ was laughing so hard that he almost fell off of the chair.

Alexis laughed and then looked at everyone.

"Oh shit. Okay, Trish, Keira, this is Laura Jarrett and Petey Williams. Laura is my cousin and Petey is her boyfriend whom also works in TNA. Laura and Petey this is Trish Stratus and Keira Langdon. Trish is Randy's girl and Keira belongs to John. They both work in the WWE," Alexis said.

"You hear that," Keira said to John. "I'm yours. You can never leave me."

"I can run faster than you can," John laughed.

"Bite me," Keira said gently pushing his head.

"So who knew that we were down here?" Randy asked.

"Your stalker Melina," Trish said. "We were just innocently asking around and then she said that you guys came in here and there were like ten chicks."

John looked at Petey.

"I'm sorry but you're just not my type," John said patting Petey shoulder.

Petey laughed. "But I can change! Honestly! I can!"

AJ burst out laughing. Then he looked at Petey. "If you're thinking like that then you're gonna get Randy!"

"Shut up!" Randy yelled as he laughed.



"That was fun," Trish said as she helped Randy stand up.

"We are definitely doing that again," Alexis laughed.

"Next time we're in Orlando we'll stop by," Keira said hugging Alexis. Then she looked at Laura. "And I'm getting you drunk just to see how kooky you actually are."

"If you're paying for the drinks I'll waste myself," Laura said to her.

"Alrighty then," John said sitting down on the bed. "I'm tired."

"Sweetie," Keira said taking him by the hand, "this isn't our room. We have to go upstairs."

"I don't wanna go upstairs," John said starting to take his shirt off.

"Well I'm sure that AJ, Lexi, Petey and Laura don't want to see you naked," Keira said laughing.

"He sleeps naked?" Randy asked disgusted. "I'm not walking in without knocking anymore."

Keira burst out laughing.

"C'mon John!" She yelled pulling his hand.

"But it's such a long way," John said.

"That's why there's an elevator," Keira said looking at Alexis and rolling her eyes. "It goes up and down for you."

"But how does it know where to go?" John asked.

The smile left Keira's face.

"Are you fucking serious?" She asked almost in disbelief. "Get your ass off of the bed and get into the elevator!"

"Okay," he said standing up. Then he held her shoulders. "Calm down."

When she tried to stay something he put his finger on her lips and shushed her.

She roughly shoved him out the door.

"Bye!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Bye," Keira and Alexis said as they shut the door.

"They're crazy," Laura said looking at Alexis.

"You get used to them," Alexis said looking at the two men still left in the room. "I guess we're supposed to help them out."

Laura laughed at the two men that had passed out. AJ was passed out on the bed and Petey was still sitting up in the chair. Randy and John had passed out too while the girls stayed up and chatted.

"Want any help with him?" Alexis asked.

"No, it's alright," Laura said helping Petey over to their bed.

"Why they must drink until they pass out is beyond me," Alexis said undoing AJ's belt. "I'm going to have to become a pro at this."

"Do it often?" Laura asked.

"Oh yeah," Alexis laughed. "We trade off nights though. Sometimes I take care of him and other nights he takes care of me. But I'd rather just undress him then hold my hair back while I puke."

"Lovely," Laura laughed as she began to undress Petey.

"Well it's not like there's a nicer word," Alexis said taking AJ's shirt off. "There's vomit, heave, gag, throw up, regurgitate."

"I don't think that regurgitate falls into the same category," Laura said.

Alexis thought and then shrugged.

"Who knows?"



"Laura," Alexis hissed from her bed.

"Yeah?" Laura replied still fully awake.

"Wanna sing a song?" Alexis asked.

"Sing a song?" Laura asked. "Like in all seriousness?"

"Yeah," Alexis said happily.

"Shut up," AJ moaned from the other side of the bed.

"You shut up," Alexis said playfully shoving him. He shoved her back. "Hey! I could report you for spousal abuse."

"Yeah, _if_ you were my wife," AJ said rolling onto his side and falling back asleep.

Alexis laid back down and felt her eyes fill with tears.




	5. Tiny Skirmishes

**Hey peoples. I just realized that in the last chapter that not everyone would know who Keira is. Keira is from the story One Hard Business With John Cena, Randy Orton and Trish Stratus which is also on this website. Just thought that I'd clear that up.**

**Katie_

* * *

_**

**_Tiny Skirmishes_**

AJ woke up to find Laura and Petey sitting at the table drinking coffee at the tiny table.

"Nice to see that you do wake up," Petey said to him.

AJ let out a groan. "What time is it?"

"Two o'clock," Petey said looking at the clock.

"Where's Lexi?"

"Bathroom," Laura said pointing at the door.

Just as Laura finished answering him Alexis walked out fully dressed and ready to go.

"Lex, get me something strong," AJ said holding his head.

"Not feeling so well?" Alexis asked slamming the bathroom door.

AJ held his head and cursed her beneath his breath.

"Feel like the whole world is spinning beyond your control?" Alexis asked stepping onto the bed. "Maybe you feel a little nauseated as well." She began jumping on the bed.

AJ moved his hand to his mouth and Alexis jumped off the bed as Petey and Laura looked on confused.

"What the hell Alexis," AJ said feeling like he was going to die.

"Get the aspirin yourself. You've done it before," Alexis said picking up her purse and putting lip gloss on. "I'm going with Laura, we're taking the Mustang. Petey, I hope that you don't mind being with him too much. I know he can be an ass. We'll meet up in Dade City at Friday's. C'mon Laura, let's get going."

And with that Alexis picked up her jacket and her bag and walked out the door.

"What was all that about?" AJ asked them confused.

They both shrugged their shoulders just as confused as he was.

"I guess I should get going," Laura said and kissed Petey. "See you two in Dade."

"Tell her that she can't drive because she might hit a building," AJ said.

"I heard that Styles!" Alexis yelled from outside.

"I'm gonna get going with her before she kills him," Laura said quietly. "Hopefully I see you two later."

They both waved to her.

"So who's driving?" Alexis asked.

"I will," Laura replied quickly. "I barely get to drive."

"Have fun," Alexis said throwing her bag and Laura's in the back seat. "As long as we have loud music we're good."

Once they were both in the car Laura quickly pulled out of the parking lot. They changed the CD to a fast paced country one and rolled down the windows. After a while Laura turned down the music and looked at Alexis.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"What was that whole thing about?" Laura said pointing to the direction that they were coming from.

"With AJ?" Alexis asked. "His mouth is too big for him sometimes. Just a little revenge. Don't worry. He'll get over it."

"What'd he say?" Laura asked still confused.

"It was last night," Alexis said. "When he said '_if _you were my wife.' No girl wants to hear that. The way he said it was as if he never wanted to marry me."

"He was drunk," Laura said. "I think he would've said anything to get you to be quiet."

"A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts," Alexis said looking out the window.

"So what happens when he's feeling better?" Laura asked.

"He'll yell, I'll yell, he'll yell more, I'll push him around, he'll get even more mad, I'll cry, he'll hug me and it'll all be better," Alexis said.

"You really have to have more interesting fights," Laura said laughing. "Throw things at him every once and a while."

Alexis laughed. "No, I'm good. He gets mad enough when I shove him."

"Has he ever shoved you?" Laura asked.

"AJ? Are you kidding?" Alexis asked laughing. "Never. The most he's done to me was grab my wrists when I went to hit him." Then Alexis stopped and looked at Laura. "Did Petey…"

"No! No, no, no," Laura said laughing. "It was just a simple question."

"Ah," Alexis said. "I see. So tell me, how's Orlando?"

"It's so much fun," Laura said switching to cruise control. "There's a party every night. And now in TNA there are so many more interesting people. Like Eric, Petey's friend, he's so adorable. Or Sonjay, one of the funniest guys you will ever find."

Alexis nodded thinking of all the new people.

"And you guys don't have to worry about housing for a little while. The guy that bought TNA is renting condos to everyone for the first three months. So we're sharing a three bedroom."

"Good, AJ can sleep somewhere," Alexis said laughing. "Kidding, kidding."

Laura laughed. "I still don't know how you two are together. You have such major fights all the time over the dumbest things."

"They don't happen all that often," Alexis said. "But it's when we're not fighting. He's the sweetest guy ever. Maybe you don't see it but when it's just us he's a big softie who likes to cuddle. And then there's that adorable smile and cute accent." Then Alexis thought for a few seconds.

"What are you thinking about?" Laura asked.

Alexis looked at Laura. "We never told anyone this. But seven months after we moved to Seattle we didn't get along at all. Everything we did grated on each other's nerves. There was constant yelling. I was mad because he was never there, he said that I was spoiled brat who didn't know what I wanted, and there were some nasty things said. Most nights when he was supposed to be home he'd stay at a hotel or sleep on the couch while I cried myself to sleep. There was a point where we didn't sleep together for three months."

"Wow," Laura said shocked.

"Yep," Alexis replied. "I was dying to talk to you every night but I couldn't bring myself to the realization that my relationship was falling apart before my eyes."

"So what happened?" Laura asked interested.

"One night he came home early, I guess to get something of his things, and he found me crying in our bed. He said that it broke his heart to see me like that. He felt so bad that he almost left but instead he sat down on the bed and started to caress my side. He told me over and over again that it was going to be alright. He told me that we'd work it out and that nothing could come between us. Then he comforted me while I cried and then he even cried. We stayed up the whole night talking and then we even started our own little thing in the middle of the night."

Laura smiled at her cousin. She had no idea that there were problems in their relationship. If anything she thought that it was perfect. Neither of them ever complained.

"You and Petey must've had a fight or two," Alexis said. "Even I realized that no relationship is perfect."

Laura chuckled to herself.

"C'mon," Alexis said. "I told you something that no else knows about. Not ever Chantal."

"Two summers ago," Laura said tapping on the steering wheel. "Petey wanted me to go to Windsor with him and I didn't think that I could get away with it so I said no. He took it personally and he said that our relationship was over."

"Seriously?" Alexis asked shocked.

"Yeah, but then he came crawling back after like a week," Laura said. "My dad actually invited him over for dinner and when I went down for dinner he was sitting at the table talking to my mom."

"Oh God," Alexis said laughing. "That could suck."

"It did," Laura said. "The whole dinner he was giving me puppy dog eyes, flirting with me discreetly and he kept trying to play footsy with me."

"They are such big sucks without us," Alexis laughed.

"That they are," Laura said speeding up to pass a car the size of a boat.

"What was the most embarrassing moment that Petey has ever had in front of you?" Alexis asked.

"That's a hard one," Laura laughed. "He tends to embarrass himself on a day to day basis."

"Not fighting with you there."

"Umm…well it was kind of embarrassing for both of us but I'm going to have to say that it was like after two months of you living with us. I was over at his new place and we decided that we'd baptize the house. So when we were done we had no where to put the used condom. Well Petey got this genius idea of shoving it into a bottle. So he put it in this bottle and then right after we'd finished getting dressed one of Petey's friends came over. He needed an ashtray so he picked up a bottle. He chose the same bottle that we just put the condom in," Laura said laughing at the memory. "So we had a good laugh about it but then when I was leaving the guy from next door told me that next time we have sex to keep it down."

"That's good stuff," Alexis said laughing.

"And what about your guy?" Laura asked wiping tears out of her eyes. "What was the most embarrassing thing he ever did in front of you?"

"It was like the seventh time that we were in the bathroom stall," Alexis said laughing. "He was kissing my pretty good and his hand kept creeping lower and lower. Well I guess he got a little excited because he 'flipped the switch' and it looked so painful. But the worst part was was that I could barely contain my laughter. I don't know why but for some reason I found it so amusing."

"That's horrible," Laura said almost in shock.

"I know," Alexis said turning red with laughter. "I've never seen him in so much pain. And he was so embarrassed over the whole situation."

"Well no shit," Laura said laughing.

"But I still find it funny," Alexis said beginning to laugh again.

"Dude, we're in Dade City already," Laura said pulling over at the restaurant.

"That was fast," Alexis said looking around.

"Yeah, I know," Laura said as she shut the car off and opened the door. "We might as well stretch our legs before the guys get here."

"Might as well," Alexis said getting out. "And don't you dare say a thing to AJ."

"As long as nothing gets back to Petey," Laura said looking around. "How long do you think they'll be?"

"I don't know Ms. Speedster," Alexis replied. "Probably an hour. AJ refuses to leave in the morning unless he's washed up."

So Laura and Alexis continued to talk for close to an hour and a half in the sunshine before the black RX-8 pulled into the parking lot. They both got out and AJ started walking over to Alexis. As soon as he got to her he was going to start yelling but was surprised when Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"What's up with you?" He asked laughing as he hugged her back.

"I love you so much," Alexis said burying her head in his chest.

"I love you too," AJ said confused.

He looked at Laura and Laura shrugged.

"I'm so sorry," Alexis continued.

"Don't worry about it," he said hugging her.




	6. Dancing Through The Night

**_Dancing Through The Night_**

"Let's get going," Alexis said standing up. "I wanna get to my new home tonight."

"Alright," AJ said standing up after her. "Are you guys going in front again so that we know where to go?"

"Yeah," Petey said. "Just don't stop anywhere. I can't always go back and try to find you."

"Yes mother," AJ said mockingly.

"We should pass them as soon as we leave," Alexis said quietly to AJ as they walked out of the arena.

"They'd be severely confused," AJ said laughing as he started the car. "Excited?"

"Yeah," Alexis said as he followed Petey out of the parking lot.

"Think that you can live with them for three months?"

"I think I can," Alexis said. "I mean I've lived with you for over a year."

"Hey!" AJ said looking at her. "I do believe that that was a shot."

"You don't miss much," Alexis said laughing.

"I'll get you back for that," AJ said.



"Finally Orlando!" Alexis said clapping. Then she glared at AJ. "Goes to Tampa first."

AJ laughed as he kept his eyes on the Mustang.

"It was a fun road trip."

"Asshole," Alexis said waving to Laura when she turned around.

"Yeah, but you can't resist this," AJ said motioning to himself. Alexis made a vomiting motion. "Hide it all you want. I know you watch me when I sleep."

"What?" Alexis asked laughing and pretending to be in shock.

"That's right," AJ said laughing. "I also found the cameras in the bathroom."

"Those weren't for you," Alexis said playing along. "Those are for when Randy and John come over."

AJ quickly threw her a look.

"You started it," Alexis laughed.

"But you hurt my feelings," AJ said pouting.

"Poor baby," Alexis laughed.

Then a look of concern came over AJ's face. Alexis looked around and she couldn't see the red Mustang anywhere.

"Oh shit," Alexis said laughing.

"Yeah, this is probably an oh shit moment," AJ said beginning to laugh. "Well you have the address and directions. Guide me."

"I don't know," Alexis said. "We've tried that before and it didn't work like it was supposed to."

"That was low," AJ replied.

"That was the problem before."

"Okay, enough with the shots," AJ said. "Directions."

"Turn right at the next light," Alexis said.

"I can't go right," AJ said to her. Then the light turned red. There was no way that AJ could possibly stop in time. "I can't go right but I can go right through it!"

Alexis let out a scream as AJ laughed.

"Turn right," Alexis said quietly.

AJ laughed even harder as he turned right.

"You too cute," he said as he continued to follow her directions.

It was close to a half an hour but eventually they made it to the condo complex.

"Where did you two go?" Petey yelled.

"Oh, just around the corner, you know, that street over there," AJ said laughing at he pointed into the distance.

"Idiot," Petey said throwing them a set of keys.

"That hurt," AJ said touching where his heart would be. "That cut me real deep. I don't know how I will ever recover."

Petey looked at him and shook his head while Alexis and Laura held each other as they laughed.

"Come on," Petey said unlocking the front door.

They took the elevator up to the fifteen floor and Petey showed them into their new residence. Alexis was shocked when she looked around the condo. It was beautiful, and two stories. The main floor consisted of the balcony living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom and storage room while the second floor held both bedrooms which had their own bathrooms.

"I could get used to this," Alexis said.



Alexis, AJ, Laura and Petey were sitting in the living room eating pizza when they heard loud music coming from outside.

They all ran out on the balcony to see what was going on. They found a huge tent set up, a DJ and tonnes of people.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked Laura.

"No clue," Laura said looking on. "Let's go down and check it out."

"Sweet," Alexis said happily. Then she looked at the guys and in a Mexican accent she said, "We're gonna go check it out."

"Have fun," AJ said laughing.

Alexis and Laura quickly made their way downstairs. Once downstairs they found a person that looked friendly.

"What's going on?" Laura asked.

"It's the annual street dance. This year we're planning on going for most of the night," the girl said. "The music is Mexican/beach theme."

"We so have to go," Alexis said almost begging Laura. "Please!"

"Yeah, sure," Laura said getting excited.

"I have to go get ready," Alexis said as she took Laura's hand and ran back to their building.

Once inside the building they quickly told the guys and then when to get ready. When they were ready Laura had put on a black halter summer dress, threw her hair up, and put her two inch heels on. Alexis was dressed in a tight spaghetti strap tank top that was horizontally striped with black, white and sliver, a black mini skirt and her two inch heels.

"Hurry up!" Alexis yelled at AJ.

"When I'm done I'm done," AJ said laughing.

"You better be looking sexy," Alexis said. "I wanna make girls jealous."

"You always make girls jealous," AJ said coming out of the bathroom. "You're always with me."

"Damn boy," Alexis said looking at him. "You're hott."

"You're not looking too bad yourself," AJ said to her.

"But you look so good I could chase you around the room right now," Alexis said winking at him.

She did find him extremely attractive. He was wearing his loose jeans and a tighter black shirt that accentuated his muscle build.

AJ laughed but was startled when she jumped on and over the bed. She chased him for a while before he fell down laughing.

"Are you two coming?" Laura asked.

"Yeah!" They shouted as they helped each other up.

They walked downstairs together.

"Good, you're ready, because it's picture time!" Laura said pulling out the camera.

"Oh, camera, I love pictures," Alexis said excited. "And I look so damn good."

Everyone laughed at her narcissism. Laura took a few pictures of Alexis with AJ and Alexis took pictures with Laura and Petey. They took a few group ones but Alexis wanted to get down to the party. It was already ten o'clock and she didn't know how long it would last.

When they got downstairs the dance was in full swing. At first the guys wanted no part in the dancing to Alexis and Laura started dancing together. The first songs that were playing were 'Take A Letter Maria' by Doug Stone and 'Down At The Twist And Shout' by Mary Chapin Carpenter. But after that Petey decided that he wanted to dance with Laura. Alexis looked around but couldn't see AJ anywhere. So she leaned against the wall and smiled as Petey and Laura danced to 'When The Sun Goes Down' by Kenny Chesney and Uncle Kracker. They looked so happy together.

Eventually Alexis found AJ talking to a huge group of people. She decided that she'd mosey her way in. AJ noticed her immediately and introduced her to the other people. Most of them were from TNA. Like Sonjay Dutt, Chris Sabin, Jerry Lynn, Christopher Daniels, Traci Brooks, and Matt Bentley.

They talked for a little while but AJ ended his part in their conversation quickly and excused the both of them.

"Don't you want to stay and talk?" Alexis asked.

"I can do that any time," AJ said to her. "You wanted to dance."

"I thought that you don't do the 'dance' thing," Alexis said to him.

"I'd do it for you," AJ said taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor as a Mexican song started.

All of a sudden everyone yelled, "Guacamole!"

It was the song 'Guacamole' by the Texas Tornados. AJ was actually impressing Alexis with how well he was doing. It was almost as if he was feeding off of her enjoyment. After the Texas Tornados the DJ played 'Another Saturday Night' by Jimmy Buffet. Alexis started to enjoy herself more once she realized that AJ was having a good time. Eventually they even found Laura and Petey who were still having fun. Later on the DJ played more Texas Tornados because the people seemed to have a good time. He played the songs 'Hey Baby (Que Paso)', 'Who Were You Thinking Of', 'Adios Mexico', and 'Is Anyone Going To San Antone'. Then he played some Darryl Worley 'Tennessee River Run'.

When the dance was over it was almost five o'clock in the morning.



"Hiya," Alexis said plopping down on the couch next to AJ.

It was exactly a week since the street dance.

"Hey," AJ said looking at her.

"When's your interview?" She asked.

"On Wednesday," he replied.

"And what's tonight?" Alexis asked.

"Saturday," AJ said looking at her. "What's up?"

"I wanna go to a club," Alexis said happily.

"And why do you wanna go to a club?" He asked her.

"I just wanna," Alexis said taking his hand and playing with his fingers. "I already convinced Laura and Petey to come."

"You had to convince people to go and get drunk with you?" AJ asked.

"Please baby," Alexis said. "I really wanna go."

AJ looked around.

"Fine," he said after a few minutes.

"Yay!" Alexis yelled as she jumped up. "We're going at eleven."

"Okay," AJ said.



Once everyone had gotten dressed the guys went outside to start the car. The girls were finishing doing their make up, they got their ID's and went outside. When they opened up the car doors the song 'I Believe In Love' by The Darkness came on.

"Why do you two listen to this stuff?" Alexis asked as they got into the back seat of the RX-8.

"Don't know," AJ said as he waited for the traffic to clear.

They were busy talking when the song 'We Didn't Start the Fire' came on.

"Okay, seriously man," Laura said looking at them. "Do you guys miss the eighties?"

"There was nothing wrong with the eighties," Petey said to her as they enjoyed their music.

"Thank God they don't DJ the clubs," Laura said to Alexis.



Once at the club the bouncer let them in easily because he recognized AJ. The song 'Disco Inferno' by 50 Cent was on so the guys agreed to dance. In the middle of the song Laura reached out and slapped Petey's ass. Petey was completely shocked as Laura started laughing.

"Nice ass!" Laura yelled to him. "That work out is working out!"

Then 'Yeah' from Usher ft. Lil Jon and Ludacris came on.

"Hell yeah!" Alexis yelled happily.

The girls were having so much fun when the song 'My Humps' from the Black Eyed Peas came on.

"We are not dancing to this!" Petey said looking at AJ who gave him a confirmation nod.

"Then go get something to drink because we're not stopping!" Alexis yelled back.

The girls continued to dance together as the guys watched from up above. The only thing that the guys could think of was 'I wished I had stayed down there.' The girls were dancing in an extremely sexy manner and when the song ended 'Honkey Tonk Badonkadonk' from Trace Atkins came on and that's when two guys approached Alexis and Laura. Alexis took it as a compliment and began dancing with the guy. But as they were dancing the girls noticed that all of a sudden the two strangers were gone and AJ and Petey were back. The DJ was playing 'Pump It Up' by Tyrese Gibson, 'Right Thurr' by Chingy, 'Do You Call My Name' by Ra and 'Pon de Replay' by Rihanna.

But when 'Love in an Elevator' by Aerosmith came on Laura started screaming. She was extremely happy and a little bit tipsy.

"Why do you love this song so much?" Alexis asked confused.

"This is how Petey and I met!" Laura yelled back. "It's kind of like our song!"

"Strange!" Alexis yelled back.




	7. Pulling It Back Together

**_Pulling It Back Together_**

Alexis woke up Tuesday night and looked around. Something didn't feel right. She sat up in bed and noticed that AJ wasn't there. So she got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"What's up?" She asked as she saw him laying on the couch thinking.

"Nothing much," he said obviously stressed out.

"You're gonna be fine," Alexis said sitting down next to him. "They already love you."

AJ just nodded.

"Are you feeling alright?" Alexis asked concerned as she began to rub his back. "You don't look so good."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You just look a little pale," she said putting her hand on his cheek and then his forehead. "I think you need to get some sleep baby."

"I'm fine," he replied.

Alexis looked at him and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Hungry?" She asked.

It was AJ's turn to smile.

"I'll take that as a yes," Alexis said taking his hand. "C'mon. I'll fill your tummy and then you can go to sleep."

AJ hiked himself up onto the counter and watched her get everything she wanted and turn the stove on.

"So what is it?" Alexis asked.

"Just thinking about tomorrow," he said looking into the living room.

"Oh c'mon," Alexis said. Then she laughed. "I mean they gave Petey a job."

"That was just a tad harsh," AJ said laughing.

"Just wanted to see you smile," Alexis said wrapping her arms around his waist.

Alexis put the first sandwich into the frying pan as AJ pulled her close to him. She loved their little talks in the middle of the night over grilled cheese's. There had been so many of them back in Seattle. There were nights where they went through a whole pack of cheese slices and had to start using the Cheese Whiz. Then there was also the time where they were so enthralled in their conversation that they had forgotten about the food and it started a fire.

"So you like it here?" AJ asked her.

"Yeah, it's fun," Alexis said smiling.

"Good, cause I refuse to move anymore," AJ said laughing.

Alexis smiled and handed him the first one as Laura walked into the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Cooking," Alexis laughed.

"Evidently," Laura said looking at the frying pan.

"I just came down here to make sure that it was you two," she said looking at the clock. "I'm not even going to ask why you're cooking at three-twenty in the morning. I'll see you two in the morning."

They both waved as she walked off.

"So it's at the Ritz-Carlton at seven?" Alexis asked.

"Yep," AJ said.

"So I can dress up?"

"Of course you can," AJ said laughing.



Alexis woke up the next morning to find AJ's arm across her midsection. She looked at him and smiled. He looked so peaceful. She kissed his lips gently. He moved slightly but didn't really stir. So she started to kiss his neck. This time he moaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey sexy," he said as she kissed his lips. "What's up?"

"You in a couple seconds," she said straddling his midsection.

"Oh really?" He asked smiling. "Where'd you get that prediction from?"

"I just know these things," she replied as she began to caress his sides.

He nodded as she bent down to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down so that she was lying down on top of him.

Alexis let her hand creep lower and lower until she heard a loud moan escape from his mouth. She smiled and kissed his neck. His arms got tighter and tighter around her. Alexis quickly got herself ready and then got on top of him.



Alexis was flipping through her closet that afternoon when she let out a scream.

"What?" Laura asked popping her head into the bedroom.

"I have nothing to wear!" Alexis shouted.

"You're already dressed," Laura said looking at her.

"I meant for tonight," Alexis said looking at the closet.

"You can look in my closet if you want," Laura said. "I'm going out for a few minutes."

"Bye," Alexis said looking at her closet.

She decided that she'd take Laura up on her offer and check out her closet.

She found two outfits that she thought would be good for the evening. She tried the first one on but didn't like it so she threw it back on the bed. She tried on the second one and loved it. It was a tiny, silk spaghetti strap tank top that had a black lace shirt that went over it and buttoned up. Then she went through her closet and found a pair of black slacks that she thought matched.



"You okay?" Alexis asked as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, fine," AJ said coming out. "You ready to get going?"

"Yeah," Alexis answered. "Do you want me to drive?"

"No, I'm good," AJ said trying to control his breathing.

"Calm down babe," Alexis said caressing his back. "Everything is going to be perfect. Plus, you look so sexy I don't think a straight man could turn you down."

AJ smiled.

"We gotta get going," Alexis said taking his hand



They got to the restaurant six-fifty.

"Ready to go in or do you want a couple seconds?" Alexis asked as she tapped on the steering wheel.

"I'm ready," AJ said as she got out of the car and handed the keys to the valet.

When she turned to look at him she realized how good looking he was. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and dark jeans.

"Let's get this over with," AJ said as he wrapped his arm around Alexis' waist and they walked inside.



AJ and Alexis calmly walked outside of the hotel. They both looked around and then they started celebrating. AJ picked Alexis up and spun her around. He kissed her lips repeatedly and hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

"Congratulations babe!" Alexis said hugging him back.

They kept on celebrating even though people were watching.

"We have to celebrate properly," Alexis said to him.

"Yes we do," AJ said as the valet pulled the car up.

"I'm driving," Alexis said taking the keys from him. "You'd probably run every red."

Alexis got into the driver's seat and they drove to the nearest liquor store. AJ went in and Alexis stayed outside to make the phone call.

"So?" Laura asked. "How'd it go?"

"Well…" Alexis started. "Not too well."

"Oh god," Laura said. "How's he taking it?"

"About the same," Alexis answered. "I'd thought I'd phone you right away to tell you."

"Anything you want us to do?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, could you order like four large pizzas," Alexis said. "One pepperoni, one cheese, one Canadian, and one of whatever you guys want. I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"Umm…why?" Laura asked.

"It's just something that we always do when we get bad news," Alexis said. "We're strange."

"Alrighty then, whatever you say," Laura said.

"Okay, I gotta go, he's coming back," Alexis said and hung up.

Alexis got out of the car and popped the trunk. There were four boxes full of different types of alcohol.

"Holy shit man," Alexis said laughing. "How drunk are you planning on getting?"

"I'm getting wasted tonight," AJ said to her. "And so are you."

"You da boss," Alexis said. "If you say I'm to get drunk then I will."

"What were you doing while I was in there?" AJ asked her.

"I phoned Laura and Petey," Alexis said. "I told them that you didn't get it."

"Moron," AJ said shutting the trunk.

"We need mix," Alexis said driving down the street and stopping at a small convenience store.

They got out and bought two cases of Pepsi, two of 7-Up, and a couple boxes of orange juice.

"We're gonna be set for a while," Alexis said looking at the back of the back of the car.

"Oh I'd say so," AJ said pulling her close to him again and hugging her.

"Someone's affectionate," Alexis said hugging him back.

"It's easy when the girl looks like you," he said winking at her.

"Sweet talker," Alexis said starting the car up.

When they got back to their building they looked up at their condo.

"You take care of Petey and I'll take care of Laura," Alexis said as they got out of the car.

"Sure thing," AJ said hiking himself up onto the car.

Alexis let herself him and then took the elevator up. She opened the door and found Petey and Laura waiting on the couch.

"Where's he?" Laura asked.

"He…umm…wants to see Petey downstairs," Alexis said.

"Okay," Petey said getting his shoes on and going downstairs.

"That bad?" Laura asked.

"Oh yeah," Alexis said sitting down next to Laura on the couch. "I thought that it was actually going pretty good. But then at the end they said that they had a full roster already."

Laura's hand covered her mouth.

"I feel so horrible. We told you guys to come down here because there were jobs available," Laura said.

"Don't worry about it," Alexis said patting Laura's knee. "He'll get over it."

Then they heard a whole bunch of laughing and glass bottles clinking together.

"At least someone's happy tonight," Laura said sadly.

Alexis got up and opened the door. Laura was shocked when she saw AJ and Petey laughing. They put down all the boxes and continued to laugh.

"You lied to me," Laura said and playfully pushed Alexis.

Alexis fell right into AJ.

"Well congratulations," Laura said hugging AJ.

"Thank you, thank you very much," AJ said bowing.

"So what actually happened?" Laura asked.

"We got there and he said that they'd sign me in a second," AJ said. "So then we had dinner and I sign my contract on Friday."

"So let's party!" Alexis said grabbing the rum.



It was Saturday when Laura stormed downstairs looking for Alexis. She was absolutely furious.

"Lexi! What did you do to my white lace shirt!" Laura yelled at her.

"I threw it out," Alexis said. "It didn't look good on me."

"It was mine!" Laura yelled.

"Do you want an award?" Alexis asked confused.

"You don't just throw out other people's things," Laura said.

"I did you a favor," Alexis said as Laura put on her shoes.

"I'm going for a drive," Laura said.

"I'll phone the newspaper about that tidbit," Alexis said rolling her eyes.



When Laura came back later AJ was laying on one couch and Petey on the other. They were watching a hockey game.

"Where's Alexis?" Laura asked.

"Upstairs, sleeping," AJ said.

"She's sleeping?" Laura asked. "How do you just fall asleep when you're fighting with someone?"

"Well you see when she gets mad she gets tired," AJ explained to her. "Which is actually pretty smart."

"How?"

"Well, when I go to continue a fight with her she's sleeping and she looks cute when she's sleeping so I just forget and lay down with her," AJ said to her.

"Well I'm not going to lay down with her," Laura said.

"So what are you two fighting about?" AJ asked her.

"She threw out my shirt," Laura said.

"That's not that bad," AJ said looking at the TV.

"Not that bad? It was mine," Laura said.

AJ looked at her. "At least she didn't throw out all of your underwear."

"She threw out all of your underwear?" Laura asked laughing.

"Yeah," AJ said. "It's weird when you look in that drawer and you don't recognize them."

Petey looked at AJ and laughed.

"Shut up or I'll throw all of yours away and not replace them," AJ said to him.

"But that's funny," Petey said laughing.

"Get bent," AJ said as one of the teams scored. "I'll go talk to her."

He found Alexis curled up in the blankets. He just stood there for a few minutes and watched her sleep.

"Something wrong?" Petey asked as he came upstairs.

"Nah," AJ said looking at her. "She's just so small and innocent."

"From what you've told me she doesn't sound all that innocent," Petey said.

"Not like that," AJ said rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Petey said laughing.

"See ya later," AJ said as he walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

He crawled onto the bed and Alexis stirred in her sleep. He slid under the blankets and wrapped his arms around her. One thing that he could never resist was holding her while she slept. He never wanted her to leave.

She moaned and rolled over. Once she realized that she was in his arms she cuddled as close as she could. He tried to pull her even closer. He loved the way she fit perfectly against him.

"I'm cold," she said sliding down so that her head was on his chest.

He rubbed her back and her arms in an attempt to keep her warm. She slid her leg between his and wrapped her one arm around his torso.

He wasn't too sure of how they did untangle themselves every morning. It was always easy to get into a predicament where one body part goes there and another over there.



* * *

**Don't Forget To Check Out My New Story Featuring The Phenomenal AJ Styles - My Girl**

**Katie**


	8. Two Acquisitions in One

Two Acquisitions in One

It was only minutes before AJ was to make his first appearance in over a year in TNA. There were a lot of people wishing him luck including the woman standing at his side pumping him up.

"You're going to be awesome," Alexis said smiling at him. "Listen to those fans out there! They're cheering and you're not even on yet!"

AJ kissed Alexis. She was almost glowing she was so happy but he was still nervous.

Then he saw someone out of the corner of his eye.

"Ten seconds," the stage manager said.

AJ nodded but looked to see who the other man was. The man was so familiar that AJ didn't need a second glance. He knew right away that it was Jeff Jarrett.

He grabbed Alexis' wrist and pulled her towards the stage with him.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Just smile and wave and you'll be fine," AJ said as the fireworks started. "You're sexy, they'll love you."

AJ made his usual entrance as the fans screamed. He quickly glanced over at Alexis. Why exactly was he worried? She was basking in the lime light and the men loved her. The women not so much.

He helped Alexis into the ring and took the microphone from JB. He was going to start talking but the fans were too busy chanting his name. He looked at Alexis and gave her his cocky smile. She smiled back at him and looked around at all the people.

"Hello Orlando!" AJ yelled. All the fans started to scream. "It feels so good to be back in TNA!" Then the TNA chant started. "The Phenomenal One has returned and he's better than ever." Then he looked at Alexis. "This is my gorgeous girl Alexis who will accompany me every night. But as I was saying before, it feels so good to be back. I can't believe that I ever left this company for WWE. What a waste of time. But this is the place to be! This company has athletes like The Canadian Destroyer, The Original Player From The Himalayas, The Monster Abyss, The Samoan Submission Machine! But now it's complete because the Phenomenal One is back."

Then music started a bald, skinny man was standing at the entrance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He yelled. "The Phenomenal One? We never needed you. All that these people want to see is the Fallen Angel!"

He was beset by boos.

"I can feel the love," AJ said to him.

"They're all blinded right now," Christopher Daniels said. "But once you actually wrestle they'll see that you're nothing but a fraud that couldn't hack it in the WWE."

AJ looked at Alexis and raised an eyebrow. Christopher Daniels was surprised when AJ started to laugh.

"I didn't leave the WWE because I couldn't handle it," AJ said to him. "I left because this is the place to be. WWE doesn't have the high flying type of wrestling that I'm used to. WWE doesn't have the athletes that TNA does. And WWE's fans don't compare to those of TNA!"

The fans went crazy shouting TNA again.

"But if you want to talk about careers," AJ said, "why don't you come down here and I'll end yours early?"

It was kind of a surprise when Christopher Daniels started running towards the ring. Alexis quickly hopped out as the two began to beat on each other. It wasn't long before security ran down to the ring and separated the two. They continued to jaw at each other once they were outside of the ring. Alexis somehow managed to lead AJ away.



"So, once again, why am I to accompany you to the ring every night?" Alexis asked confused.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt," he said as they waited for Petey and Laura.

"Won't I have a slightly bigger risk of getting hurt if I'm out there?" Alexis asked.

"Must you always question everything?" AJ asked.

"When I don't understand," Alexis said.

"You'll understand eventually," AJ said looking around. "Let's just get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because we have keys, we can let ourselves in when we feel like going home," AJ said to her.

"We're not going home?"

"Nope," AJ said taking her hand. "I wanna be alone with you."

"That's why they invented doors," Alexis said smiling.

"You know that a door wouldn't help," AJ said smirking at her.

"If you keep behaving like this I'm going to have to send you to the naughty corner," Alexis said.

"Oh baby," AJ said pressing her up against a wall. "You know that you can't handle me in the naughty corner."

"That hurts," Alexis said playfully pushing him away.

"So you wanna come run away with me?" AJ asked.

"You might have to persuade me," Alexis said slowly walking away. "What's in it for me?"

AJ motioned to himself and raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know," Alexis said thinking. "Not too enticing."

AJ's jaw dropped in shock. Then he held up his finger signaling for one second. Alexis laughed as he turned around. When he turned to face her again his shirt was open. He motioned to himself again.

"Alright," Alexis laughed. He wrapped his arm around her midsection. "Talk about desperate."

"Yeah I know," AJ said. "Settling for my girlfriend, what the hell was I thinking?"

They got into the car and AJ sped out of the parking lot only to find a red light.

"I think I've been in this situation before," he said laughing.

"You're such a loser," Alexis said laughing.

"Ah, it's why you love me," AJ said. "Well that and my astonishing good looks."

"Would you like to write your Ms. America speech now?" Alexis asked.

"I would like world peace-"

"Just stop," Alexis said laughing.

"That was going to be a beautiful speech," AJ said insulted. "It would've brought people to tears."

"Of laughter," Alexis said. She looked around as AJ smiled. She hadn't seen him that happy in forever. Then she realized that it was completely dark. "AJ, where are we going?"

"Just sit back and relax," AJ said rubbing her leg.

"Alright," she said as AJ laced his fingers through hers.

He lifted her hand up and kissed it.

"I love you girl," he said gently squeezing her hand.

"I love you too," Alexis said almost breaking into tears. "You looked good out there tonight."

"I think people were paying more attention to you," he said laughing.

"Yeah right," Alexis laughed. "Did you hear those girls scream when they saw you?"

"I think the men were screaming louder when they saw you," AJ said laughing. "Do you mind coming out every night?"

"No," Alexis said smiling at him. "Anything for you."

"Anything?" He asked interested.

"You know what I mean," Alexis said.

"Yes, dear," AJ laughed.

Finally he parked the car, shut the head lights off, put one of Alexis' many CD's in the stereo, cranked it up, rolled down the windows, and got out of the car.

"Where are we?" Alexis asked.

"I found this place a little while ago," AJ said taking her hand, "and I wanted to bring you here."

The farther they walked the more apparent the sound of water was. AJ stopped and kissed Alexis. She enjoyed every second. It finally felt like it did when they first met. The excitement was back in their relationship, there was that mysterious feeling.

AJ continued to kiss Alexis as if he hadn't seen her months. He held her tightly against his body while he caressed her back. After a few minutes he threw off his shirts and carried Alexis down to the water. She threw her sweater off leaving only her small tank top and skirt.

He sat down with Alexis on his lap and kissed her persistently. The water was washing up against them and Alexis couldn't stop smiling. She finally had her man back.

They continued to kiss for hours before Alexis pulled away from him and smiled. He gave her a smile and she got up and started running into the water. She was waist deep in water before she let out a scream.

"Only fuck that's cold!" She yelled.

It didn't take long before AJ was at her side taking her hand. He led her further out into the water until it was just below his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. He just held her for the longest time, kissing her in random places, a kiss on the neck, or on the cheek, on the ear until his lips found their way back to hers.

It was only when Alexis looked cold that AJ began leading her back to the shore. He kept her as close to him as he could. When they got back to the shoreline AJ put his shirt on her and they laid down in the sand together.

AJ wrapped one arm around her and propped himself up with the other.

"I love this side of you," Alexis said burrowing her head into his shoulder. "You're so sweet."

Instead of replying AJ just caressed her side and kissed her forehead.

"Could you imagine what it would be like if we broke up back in September?" Alexis asked him.

"I don't wanna think about it," AJ said running his fingers through her hair. "I don't think I could live without you."

Alexis looked up and kissed AJ. The kept kissing until AJ noticed a difference. He pulled away from Alexis and looked around. The sun was starting to come up.

"Come here," AJ said sitting up and sitting Alexis in front of himself.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she laid back on his chest.

"I'm not gonna forget this for a while," Alexis said closing her eyes and relaxing.



"I'm so tired," Alexis yawned as she fumbled with her keys.

Eventually she found the right one and opened the door.

"It's so hot out there," AJ said.

"Well I was just on my way to the shower," Alexis said grinning.

AJ chased Alexis up the stairs and into the bathroom.



When they finally emerged from the bathroom there was loud music playing.

"Oh God," Alexis complained.

"What?" AJ asked stretching.

"Laura's playing her goddamn Aerosmith so loud again," Alexis said. "I can't put up with that today, I have to get some sleep."

Alexis walked out of their bedroom and down the hall to the other one. She banged on the door. There was no answer. She banged on the door again.

"Laura! Turn that crap down!" Alexis yelled.

No response.

Alexis tried the doorknob and the door opened. Figuring that Laura was asleep Alexis let herself in. But when she entered the room she found Petey on top of Laura.

She quickly slammed the door shut and fell down laughing harder than she ever had.

AJ came out of their bedroom and looked at her.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked laughing at the sight of her.

She was laughing too hard to reply but she pointed at the door. Confused, AJ opened the door and found the exact same thing that Alexis had. AJ fell down laughing beside Alexis.

After a few minutes they picked themselves up and walked downstairs.

Petey came downstairs a few minutes later and looked at AJ.

"You learn anything?" Petey asked AJ.

AJ looked at Petey and laughed. "Yeah," AJ replied. "I learned how to lock a door."



That night Alexis made pot roast for supper. She called everyone down for dinner. The guys ran to the kitchen but Laura was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Laura?" Alexis asked.

"Who cares? Let's eat," AJ said.

Alexis laughed and then looked at Petey.

"I don't think she'll be coming down for dinner tonight," Petey said.

"Alright, I guess we'll just chow down then," AJ said.

"Calm down," Alexis said swatting his hand away. "I'm going to make Laura a plate first and then you can eat. God, you act like a starving kid from Kenya."



The next morning AJ and Alexis were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when Laura came downstairs.

"Hey," Alexis said.

Laura just waved, she was still to embarrassed to speak.

She sat down and started drinking a cup of coffee. Everyone sat in silence until Petey came downstairs. He sat down beside Laura, Laura got up, moved one chair down and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Ya know Laura," AJ started, "I would also be embarrassed if I was caught in bed with Petey."

"Well I sure to hell hope so," Alexis said.

"Just stating a fact," AJ said.

"You're not helping," Alexis said to him.

"I'm the only one trying," AJ said.



AJ's music started and the fans started to go crazy. He made his entrance with Alexis at his side but this time he noticed that the women were more loud at voicing their opinion against Alexis then they were for him. He hoped that it wasn't perceptible to Alexis.

When AJ got to the ring his tag team partners Jeff Hardy and Lance Hoyt were already in the ring.

First Monty Brown made his entrance and then the 'Monster' Abyss. Everyone was waiting for the third person to make their way down to the ring. It seemed like forever before the music started but once it did every person was in shock. AJ was visibly shaken but Alexis was horrified. Her skin was as white as chalk. AJ regretted not having told her.




	9. Blast From The Past

Blast From The Past

AJ gently rubbed Alexis' arm and held the ring ropes open for her. She jumped out quickly. If it wasn't for AJ being in the ring she would've ran the whole way back to Seattle.

Jeff didn't look at either AJ or Alexis. He seemed to be in some kind of weird zone.

The match started with Jeff Hardy and Monty Brown in the ring. Jeff wasn't doing all too well. But the match progressed and eventually it was AJ against Abyss. Let's just say that AJ had a slight height and weight disadvantage but that didn't seem to slow him down one bit.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that Alexis became worried. AJ was down in the corner and Monty Brown had made the desperation tag to Jeff Jarrett. Jeff entered the ring and went after AJ. AJ must've dug down deep because he managed to get Jeff off of him long enough for his teammates to join him in the ring. Once Jeff Hardy and Lance Hoyt were both in the ring they cleared house.

First Jeff Hardy threw Abyss out of the ring, then Lance Hoyt threw Monty Brown out of the ring and finally AJ whipped Jeff Jarrett out of the ring and into the steel guard rail. You could hear screams when AJ flew over the top rope and landed on Jeff Jarrett. Jeff Hardy quickly followed up and landed on Abyss. Lance Hoyt was not so successful. He tried the suicide dive but ended up diving too far and hitting his head on the floor.

As the match proceeded everyone was beating everyone. But when AJ went to the top rope to hit the Spiral Tap on Jeff Jarrett Christopher Daniels ran down the ramp and grabbed AJ's ankle causing him to fall. Jeff Jarrett was going to attempt the Stroke but Monty Brown hit the Pounce first. Either way, Jeff Jarrett got the one-two-three.



"You want ice or anything?" Alexis asked as AJ held his neck.

"I want sleep," AJ said slowly walking up the stairs.

"Okay," Alexis said following him.

She quickly snuck past him into the bedroom and pulled the covers back on the bed. He threw his shirt off and flopped into the bed. Gently, Alexis undid his pants.

"Kick 'em off," she said. Once he had she shut the light off.

He rolled onto his stomach but was in obvious discomfort. Alexis crawled into the bed beside him and started to rub his neck. He relaxed immensely. She continued to massage his neck and back until she noticed his breathing was deeper and more rhythmic.

She laid down beside him and ran her fingers up and down his back.



AJ woke up and looked at the clock. Three twenty-two. His arm moved around trying to find Alexis but she was nowhere to be found. He sat up and looked around.

"Lexi?" He asked thinking maybe he just didn't see her. "Lexi? Where are you?"

When there was no reply he got out of bed and walked downstairs. The television was on and someone was sitting on the couch. He immediately knew that it was Alexis.

"Baby, come to bed," he said sitting down beside her. He kissed her arm. She didn't say anything. "C'mon babe, you're gonna hurt your neck if you lie here all night."

Then he heard a muffled response followed by a gasp.

"Lexi?" AJ asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

When Alexis wouldn't looked at AJ he powerfully turned her around. Her face was red and tear stained.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked looking at her. She was trembling and struggling with her breathing. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Without replying Alexis threw herself at AJ. He caught her and held her close to him. He ran his fingers through her hair and waited patiently as she calmed down. When she finally calmed down he decided that he would ask again.

"Gonna tell me what's wrong?" AJ asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Alexis said. "So I came down here to watch TV and I started to think about when we first met and first started going out."

"And that made you cry?" AJ asked.

Alexis shook her head.

"I was crying because of how my mother abandoned me. She never even called. She kept my brother but threw me away like a piece of trash that fell on the floor," Alexis said.

"She was a drug addict Lexi, she didn't know what she was doing, all she was worried about was her next hit," AJ said trying to console her.

"That's not the whole reason," Alexis said wiping away more tears. "I started crying even harder when I noticed how you were always there for me. There wasn't a time when you ever ran away from a problem that I had. You were always there to hold me when I cried."

"And I'd do it all over again if you needed me to," AJ said holding her close to himself.

"Why would you want to do that?" Alexis asked him.

"Because I ended up with the girl," AJ said kissing her.

She tried to stop crying but it wasn't that easy. AJ continued to rub her arms, kiss her and whisper in her ear.

"I think you're just tired and confused," he said and bent down. He picked her up easily and walked up the stairs.

"I love you so much," Alexis said hugging him tighter.

"I love you too girl," AJ said getting a better grip on her.

He pulled the covers back and then placed her in the bed. He crawled in behind her and she turned around.

"Do you think he still wants to hurt you?" Alexis asked.

"Nah," AJ said gently kissing her. "Hopefully he just wants his career back."

"But Laura said that he was in prison," Alexis said.

"Shh…" AJ said wiping a new tear away. "You're getting yourself worked up again. Just calm down and go to sleep."

"I'm too scared to sleep," Alexis said.

"Baby," AJ said wrapping his arms around her. "You're safe when you're with me. I'd never let anyone hurt you."



"So if he's supposed to be in prison then what is he doing in Orlando?" AJ asked Laura.

"He's out on good behavior," Laura said.

"And they let him move to Orlando?" AJ asked.

"Because it's what he knows," Laura replied. "So he can stay out of trouble and try to get his life back on track."

"Did you know about this?" He asked.

"I knew nothing about it," she replied. "I was talking to him last night."

"Lovely," AJ said. "Why don't we invite him over for tea and crumpets?"

"Calm down man," Petey said to AJ. "We didn't know anything."

"How convenient," AJ said rolling his eyes.

"What is your problem?" Petey asked getting loud.

"Shut up, I don't want her waking up," AJ said taking a deep breath. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

"Stick it out," Laura said. "You're in the X Division he's in the Heavyweight."

"How can I feel safe leaving Lexi alone when I know that that bastard is in the same city?" AJ asked her.

"Why are you so mad at her?" Petey asked.

"Stay out of it," AJ said to Petey.

"Excuse me?" Petey said.

"In other words go stick your dick in an electric pencil sharpener," AJ said to him. Then he smiled. "It'll probably fit in there with room to spare."

"Oh no you didn't," Petey said and lunged at AJ.




	10. Just Like Little Kids

Just Like Little Kids

The two started scrapping in the kitchen until AJ heard a familiar voice.

"Stop it!" Alexis screamed.

Petey punched AJ in the side of his head while he was looking at Alexis. AJ shoved Petey off of him and ran to Alexis. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"That's pretty pathetic man," Petey said to AJ. "You won't even fight if she says not to."

"Because I respect her," AJ said soothing Alexis. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and took AJ's hand.

"Can I talk to you upstairs?" She asked.

"Sure," AJ said following her.

"Come," Alexis said lying down in the bed.

AJ laid down beside her and wrapped his arms strongly around her.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" Alexis asked.

"He needed to be put in his place, he was being an asshole," AJ said to her.

"That's not what I heard," Alexis smiled. "I think that you should reverse what you said."

"I don't need this right now," AJ said getting up.

"Don't be a baby," Alexis said holding him close to her. "You can't leave whenever we have to talk."

Now he wouldn't look her in her eyes so she decided to just continue.

"I know that you were just trying to protect me," Alexis said. "And that's one of the many reasons why I love you. But I think that I have some say in what goes on as well."

"And?" AJ asked.

"I wanna stay here, with you. You have to stop worrying about me all the time. It's your happiness that matters most to me. I'm sick of making you drop everything for me. I don't want you to blame me for anything that ever went wrong in your life. You have to remember that I'm here for you too," Alexis said. "Screw Jeff Jarrett. He can do whatever the hell he wants. It's about me and you now. I know that you're happy here and I wanna stay here for you."

"But-"

"No buts mister," Alexis laughed.

Without saying anything AJ pressed his lips to hers.

"I still love ya," AJ said smiling.

"I love you too," Alexis said laughing. Then she took his hand and stood up. "Come to the bathroom and I'll show you just how much I love you."



Alexis walked downstairs with AJ in front of her. But as soon as AJ saw Petey he looked at Alexis.

"I'll see you later," he said, kissed her on the lips and left the condo.

Alexis rolled her eyes and looked at Petey and Laura.

"What's his problem?" Petey asked.

"His ego," Alexis replied laughing. "Just give him some time. He'll snap out of it."

"He had no right to do what he did," Petey said angrily.

"You would've done the exact same thing," Alexis said to him. "He was just trying to protect me."

"He should learn to do it some other way," Petey replied.

"What the hell is your problem?" Alexis asked. "Out of everyone you two should be able to understand. I'm not condoning his actions in the slightest but if you don't get over it how the hell do you expect him to?"

Petey rolled his eyes, snickered faintly and then opened his mouth. But to his surprise Alexis cut him off.

"No, don't talk," Alexis said. "Speak when you're mad and you'll make the best speech you'll ever regret."

Laura looked at the two of them uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, I'll save ya the trouble. I'm leaving for a while," Alexis said slipping her sandals on. "I'll be back later."



Alexis took a deep breath, opened the door and walked inside. Laura was the only one she could see and she was talking on the phone. Alexis gave her a small wave.

"Where are they?" Alexis asked.

"Upstairs in their separate rooms," Laura laughed.

"Thanks," Alexis said putting the groceries in the kitchen and walking upstairs.

She chose to talk to Petey first. She knocked on the door.

"What?" Petey asked.

Alexis opened the door.

"Can you please come downstairs so we can sort this out?" Alexis asked.

Petey laughed. "I don't think so."

Alexis rolled her eyes and closed the door.

She walked to her bedroom and opened the door.

"Can you please come downstairs so we can discuss this like mature adults?" Alexis asked.

"So Petey's not going?" AJ asked.

"Why are you two doing this?" Alexis asked. "It's so stupid."

AJ didn't answer her, he just looked away. Alexis closed the door and became extremely frustrated.

"Men are so dense!" Alexis yelled.

"Don't judge us on our worst specimen," Petey said pointing at her bedroom door.

"Come back when you grow to the height of a man," Alexis said and walked downstairs.



Alexis was in the middle of making supper when she need some help and Petey and Laura looked too comfy on the couch to ask either of them. So she walked upstairs and opened her bedroom door.

"Can you come and help me for a few seconds?" Alexis asked.

"Is this some dumb plan to get us talking again?" AJ asked.

"No, I gave up on you," Alexis replied. "Can you please just come downstairs and help for a couple seconds?"

AJ got up and followed her downstairs.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Can you take the pan out and move the rack up for me, I don't want to burn myself."

AJ looked at the oven and opened the door. He reached in and grabbed the pan.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asked. "You're going to burn yourself! You're lucky that that pan wasn't in there for long!"

AJ laughed and grabbed the rack with his bare hands, moved the rack up and put the pan back in.

"Are you crazy?" Alexis asked him.

"No, but you're forgetful," AJ said turning the oven on. "That just might help."

Alexis smiled and playfully slapped AJ's arm.

"How do you know that I just didn't shut it off?" Alexis asked.

"Because you do that very often," AJ said laughing. "It's alright though, I'll forgive ya."

He kissed the top of her head and then sat down to talk to her for a while.



After the quietest supper ever recorded in history everyone went to go and do their own thing. Alexis went upstairs to look for AJ. When she walked into the room he was doing pushups.

She sat down on the bed and watched him for a few seconds. AJ got up and sat down beside her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and began kissed her neck brusquely.

"Still hungry?" Alexis asked laughing.

"For dessert," AJ said caressing her bare shoulders.

"In that case," Alexis said crawling across the bed. She reached under the bed and looked around for a few seconds. She finally pulled out a bottle of vodka.

She unscrewed the cap and put it to his lips. After he took a swig he started kissing her roughly again.

Alexis let her hands explore his back and shoulders while she tried to match the force in his kiss. He helped up and started to unbutton her shirt. While he was doing that she was busy drinking from the bottle.

Once he was done undressing her he took a long sip from the bottle and continued to satisfy her. It wasn't long before they were both completely exposed and enjoying each other to their fullest.

AJ handed the bottle to Alexis and she finished the bottle before throwing it across the room and getting on top of him.



Alexis walked downstairs and plopped down on the couch.

"Could you have been any louder up there?" Laura asked her cousin.

"You know you enjoyed it," Alexis smiled.

"You know me all too well," Laura said rolling her eyes.

"It's not my fault if he gets a little loud when he has alcohol," Alexis said. "At least the door was locked."

"Not like it really mattered," Petey said.

AJ came downstairs and sat beside Alexis.

"We found the second star of the show," Laura said.

"Hope you enjoyed it," AJ said to her. "Payback's a bitch."

"Well if payback's a bitch I guess that we'd better get upstairs and show them up," Petey said took Laura's hand.

"Sit down," Laura said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, so we're going to do it like that are we?" Petey asked laughing.

"Why don't you go somewhere?" Laura asked him.

"That hurt," Petey said touching his chest. "Deep, deep down."

"Lower than abdomen level," AJ said laughing.




	11. Road Trip

Road Trip

"Lexi," AJ said gently shaking Alexis.

"What?" Alexis asked half asleep.

"Answer the phone," AJ said and rolled over.

Alexis glared at him, rolled over and picked up the phone.

"This had better be good," she answered.

"Is there an Alexis Hexling is your household?"

"If there isn't I sure as hell don't know who you're talking to," Alexis replied. "Who is this?"

"This is Erin Manx from New York Storage Spaces, you're hard to track down," she said.

Alexis sighed. "So why the hell are you phoning at seven o'clock in the morning?"

"Well Ms. Hexling, your storage space has not been paid in close to five months," Erin Manx said. "And I'm afraid that if you don't clear out your things in the next three days we're going to have to dispose of it."

"Are you serious?" Alexis asked falling back against the pillows.

AJ rolled over and wrapped his arm across her midsection.

"Get off of me," Alexis said pushing him away. Then she turned her attention back to the phone. "Can't I just make a payment on it?"

"I'm sorry, but our policy is four months and this is already the fifth month."

"Well I'll see what I can do," Alexis said and hung up.

"What was that about?" AJ asked.

"If you cared so much you'd answer the goddamn phone," Alexis said to him.

"Cause you're the role model for energetic people," AJ said sarcastically. Alexis slapped his chest. "Oh the pain a diminutive woman can do to a professional wrestler."

"You can be a real McBitch when you want to be," Alexis said to him.

"Well now that we got our morning skirmish out of the way let's get to the next thing on the agenda. What was that about?" AJ asked.

"That was New York Storage Spaces," Alexis said. "Apparently if I don't move my things in three days they're going to scrap it all."

"Ah," AJ said rubbing his eyes. "So, in other words, we're going on a road trip?"

"You'll go?" Alexis asked.

"Sure, I need a vacation," AJ said to her.

"Yay!" Alexis said hugging him. "We're gonna have fun."

"I'm going back to sleep in the meantime," AJ said rolling over.

Alexis wrapped her arms around him again but this time started kissing his neck and ear.



"So you want us to come to New York with you?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, we'll go out, have fun, find stuff, and come home," Alexis said.

"She's got it all planned so well," AJ said sardonically.

"Shut up asshole," Alexis said and slapped his arm.

"Love you too sweetie," AJ said smiling at her.

"So do you want to come?" Alexis asked. "Petey would only miss one show."

"I'd have to talk to him," Laura said.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" Petey said from the stairs.

Laura laughed. "I guess we're going with you."

"Okay, we're leaving tomorrow morning at eight," AJ said.

"Eight?" Alexis asked.

"Yes princess," AJ said. "I know it's a bit before brunch but we all have to make sacrifices."

"Would you quit mocking me?" Alexis said to him. "You're pissing me off."

"You piss me off, you don't here me complaining," AJ said laughing.

"I have to go out for a little while," Alexis said. "Where're the keys?"

"Keys to what?" AJ asked childishly.

"I am going to beat you to death!" Alexis yelled and started hitting him.

"I can see the light!" AJ laughed. "Oh, never mind, I was just looking through your ears."

"God I hate you," Alexis said and stuck her hand in his pocket.

"I think this is pretty much a win-win situation," AJ said.

"You are so juvenile," Alexis said pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"That's why you wanted to play house the other night?" AJ asked. "You kinky thing."

"I never did that," Alexis said rolling her eyes and putting her shoes on. "I'll be back in about an hour."

"You can make three hundred bucks in an hour?" AJ asked. "You must work that corner well."

"Why don't you go try blowing something up?" Alexis asked him.

"You blew it up this morning," AJ said smiling.

Alexis' mouth dropped open as she looked at Laura and Petey who were both innocently listening.

"If I remember correctly Styles, you blew yourself," Alexis said and walked out of the condo.



"I need it by tonight," Alexis said.

"That's going to be quiet difficult," the man said.

"I'm afraid it won't be ready."

"I'll pay you three times more than what the flipping thing is worth," Alexis said.

"Well in that case, I can have it delivered at eight-thirty."



"Are you almost ready?" AJ asked.

"One second," Alexis said running around. "I wanna make sure that I have everything."

"What could you possibly be missing?" AJ asked.

"Just give me a couple minutes to pack my purse," Alexis said.

AJ looked at her. "How the hell do you pack a purse?"

"Well babe, this is the way the situation usually plays out, you forget something, you ask me if I have it, I miraculously pull it our of my purse and everything is fine," Alexis explained.

"The reason I can't find it is because you'd already taken it," AJ said. "Now could you please hurry up."

"Okay, calm down," Alexis said. "It's only eight-seventeen."

"Yeah, and you also aren't the one driving," AJ said to her.

"But its my car," Alexis fought.

"Hurry the hell up," AJ said to her.

"Why are you swearing at me?" Alexis asked.

"Because I don't see how it can take you so long to get ready when you could've had all of this done yesterday," AJ said.

"Well excuse me for getting my monthly this morning and not really feeling like hurrying," Alexis said.

"Must you tell me that every time?" AJ asked her. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

"No," Alexis said almost too quickly. She looked around frantically. "You can be a gentleman and wait until Laura is done packing and take it downstairs for her."

"She has her own little slave monkey," AJ said to her.

"Well then can you wait for me?" Alexis asked.

"Oh God," AJ said leaning against the wall.

"I'll be done in a few minutes," Alexis said running upstairs. She ran into Petey's and Laura's bedroom. "Petey, get downstairs and do not allow him to leave this apartment and whatever you do don't say that it was because I told you to."

"Alrighty," Petey said confused.

At eight-thirty Alexis and Laura walked downstairs.

"Ready now?" AJ asked.

"Yes we are," Alexis said as AJ opened the door for everyone. Then he closed it behind him. "No one is allowed in for any reason. I don't even care if there's a fire in there."

They all walked downstairs. AJ stopped in front of the car that was parked right beside the RX-8.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Remind you of something?" He asked looking at the car.

"Oh yeah," Alexis said. "Brings back memories."

"That looks brand spanking new," Petey said looking at it.

"That's because it is," Alexis said pulling a set of keys out of her purse. She looked at AJ. "I know that you think I forgot your birthday, but I didn't, it just took a while to get it here."

She handed the keys to AJ. He was stunned.

"Wow," he said looking at the car. Then he looked at Alexis. "Seriously?"

"Happy birthday," Alexis said.

AJ grabbed her, pulled her close to him and kissed her. When the kiss ended he pulled her into a snug hug.

"This is awesome," he said and kissed her neck.

"I'm glad you like it," Alexis said smiling broadly.

"So we're loading up the Charger then?" Petey asked.

"Hell yeah bitch," AJ said popping the trunk.

They quickly switched vehicles and then AJ got into the drivers seat. It took a couple minutes to realize that the car was actually his. But once he did he just wanted to drive.

"Hey Petey," AJ called once they were all in the Charger.

"What?" Petey asked.

"My birthday present is better than your birthday present," AJ said.

"You're an asshole," Petey said to him.

"I'm an asshole?" AJ asked. "You wanna see asshole?"

"Show me your best," Petey challenged.

AJ put the back two windows down and locked them while Alexis was busy laughing so hard that she almost peed her pants.

"I hate you!" Petey yelled.

"Please be quiet and try not to disturb the driver," AJ said.

"He's already disturbed enough," Laura said. "AJ close the windows."

"Not until he apologizes," AJ said.

Laura looked at Petey who didn't look like he would apologize any time soon.



"Take a right," Alexis said directing AJ.

Eventually they ended up at the hotel.

"So this is where you grew up?" Laura asked looking around.

"Are you kidding me?" Alexis asked. "This is nice compared to where I grew up."

"Is that where we're going tomorrow?" Laura asked.

"Sure is," Alexis said getting some things out of the back of the car. "You don't have to go down there if you don't want to."

"It's okay, I wanna go down there," Laura said.

"Don't carry anything valuable," Alexis said laughing.

They walked into the hotel and Laura and Alexis went to sign in at the front desk.

"Alexis?" A voice asked from behind.

Alexis turned around and saw a girl that looked around her age.

"Do I know you?" Alexis asked.

"Patty Helman, I went to school with you before your mom flipped and sent ya packing," she said.

"Oh, I remember you," Alexis said. "You're the one that told that I wasn't paying up."

Patty took a step back.

"I had to tell them Alexis, they were hurting people," Patty said.

"And what the hell do you think they did to me?" Alexis asked. "Do you think that they took me out for a four course fucking dinner?"

"Do you know what they were doing to people?" Patty asked. "They took them out."

"They tried to take me out you whore," Alexis said. "I fought them off and ran for my goddamn life."

"But you made it out," Patty replied. "Six people didn't."

"You're probably going to go run to them right away, tell them that I'm in town," Alexis said. "You probably haven't changed."

"They know where you've been," Patty said to her. "They know that you're living in Orlando with your boyfriend, cousin and cousin's boyfriend. Going on television wasn't all that smart of a move."

"What do they want?" Alexis asked.

"They just want their money," Patty said. "With interest of course."

"You're still running I suppose," Alexis said looking at the girl. "I think you owe me something."

"Pay off your debt to them? Are you crazy? It's over fifteen grand," Patty said. "I'm not that goddamn rich."

"What's wrong?" AJ asked Alexis.

Alexis looked around.

"Who's here with you?" She asked.

Patty looked behind herself.

"James is at nine o'clock and Tami's at two o'clock," Patty replied.

"Give me until tomorrow," Alexis said. "Without interest."

"I can't cut you a deal," Patty said looking around.

"You're not cutting a deal," Alexis said looking at AJ and then back at the girl. "You're paying the goddamn interest."

"How am I supposed to make the next week?" Patty asked. "How am I even supposed to trust that you won't skip out of town?"

"Take my word," Alexis said.

"Like Lonny did?" Patty asked. "How much did you cut yourself at the beginning anyways?"

"You pay interest or I go to Jesse," Alexis said.

Patty thought for a second then she looked around.

"Give me a second," she said and walked over to James.

Alexis looked at AJ. "I owe those people money."

"How much money?" AJ asked her.

"Seventeen grand," Alexis cringed. "But if they give me until tomorrow I can come up with twelve."

"And the other five?" AJ asked her.

"I'm hoping that that girl will pay it," Alexis said. "Just don't say anything or you'll drag me down further."

"Why do they want it now?" AJ asked her.

"I'd rather pay them now rather than them coming down to Orlando and killing everyone," Alexis said. "She just told me that they know everything. They even know that I've living with you, Laura, and Petey."

AJ raised his eyebrows.

"Trust me," Alexis said. "Tell them to go upstairs and we'll be there soon."

So AJ told Petey and Laura to go upstairs and they did as they were told. Right when AJ came back to her James started walking towards her.

"How much you got?" He asked.

"I'll have twelve tomorrow," Alexis said.

"I usually wouldn't do this, but I'm gonna take your word," he said pulling a cigarette out from behind his ear. "When and where?"

"New York Storage Space, lot 13, three in the afternoon," Alexis replied.

James looked at the two girls and then back at Alexis.

"So how you been doing?" He asked.

"Better," Alexis replied.

He nodded and then looked at AJ.

"As long as she's got the twelve it's all gonna be good," James said. "I ain't gonna hurt her, she's like my little sister but since Patty spotted you first and now Tami saw you I'm obliged to get the money."

"How've you been?" Alexis asked him.

"Getting out pretty soon," James said smiling. "I've been clean now for a year, going into the army."

"Good job," Alexis said.

"But they don't know," James said. "I'm just gonna pay up, cash out and get lost."

"How much you owe?" Alexis asked.

"I owe five to Lonny, six to Leo and nine to Benji," he said. "I've got nine right now."

"You go make something of yourself James," Alexis said. "I'll meet ya tomorrow."

"You know it," James said. "Lonny won't know a thing."

James walked away leaving Alexis holding her breath.

"We're going to go upstairs and talk about this," AJ said wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah, I know," Alexis said.



"So I'm just gonna try and get this straight," AJ said to her. "When you were dealing you put a little bit aside every time?"

"Yeah, basically," Alexis said. "But it's alright. I know where it is."

"You're not even worried?" AJ asked her.

"I grew up with these people," Alexis said. "I can see how you don't understand but James wouldn't hurt me. He's been protecting me my whole life."

"Oh yeah, good brother material," AJ said.

"Just get some sleep," Alexis said. "It'll happen fast and be over faster."



Alexis drove to the storage space with AJ in the passenger. She didn't want him to freak out and not go there. She parked the car in front of lot 13 and got out. She took a quick look through her keys and found the right one. When she found the right one she opened the door and looked around.

"Exactly how I left it."

She turned around quickly when a loud car raced around the corner and stopped quickly beside her. James got out first and then Patty with Tami.

"Where is it bitch?" Tami said.

"Shut up," Alexis said. "C'mon."

James followed her inside of the storage area with AJ.

"Boost me," Alexis said to James.

So James gave her a boost while she worked at something in the ceiling. Eventually it fell down. James opened the bags and sifted through them quickly.

"Looks good," he said.

He stood up and looked at her.

"I guess this is goodbye," he said to her. "See ya in hell ya little devil."

"Watch yourself out there," Alexis said and hugged him tightly.

To Alexis' surprise James looked at AJ.

"Take good care of my baby sister, she's a prize," he said.

They both waved to each other and before you could blink they were all gone.

A little while after they left a taxi pulled up and Laura and Petey got out.

"Taken care of?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Alexis said. "Let's get this shit sorted through."



After six long hours of sorting they finally finished. They ended up finding bags upon bags of clothing, several debit cards for different banks, a lot of pictures and a whole bunch of useless junk.

"I just wanna get some sleep," Alexis said falling into the Charger.

"I know how you feel," AJ said after everything was transferred to a short-term storage space.



The next day everyone slept in until noon, ate lunch, and then packed up.

"Are you sure you're alright to drive?" Alexis asked AJ.

"What?" AJ asked.

"You're not driving, especially when its raining," Alexis said taking the keys from him. "Laura's gonna drive."

He was too tired to even put up a fight.

AJ fell asleep in the back instantly and Alexis soon fell asleep on top of him.

"That was a long weekend for both of them," Laura said looking in the rearview.

When Petey didn't respond she looked at him. He was smiling.

"What?" She asked knowing that she was going to regret it.

Petey turned the volume dial onto full and then turned the radio on, causing AJ to jump and throw Alexis off of him.

"You idiot," Laura said turning the radio down. "That was all him."

Soon they both fell asleep again. But Petey wasn't done yet. He rolled the back two windows down and locked them.

"God!" Alexis yelled as she started getting wet.

"Unlock them right now," Laura said to him.

"Not until AJ apologizes," Petey said smugly.

"You want an apology?" AJ asked. "Here's your apology."

AJ punched Petey in the back of the head. While he was distracted AJ reached into the front, unlocked the windows and rolled them up.




	12. The Truth Is Revealed

The Truth Is Revealed

"So no lies or passes?" Laura asked.

"Damn straight," AJ said as he passed Petey a beer. "It's all coming out tonight."

"Can we get started now?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah me first," Petey said. "Lexi, how big are your tits?"

"That is none of your business," Alexis said.

"I know but I'm asking anyways," Petey said. "No passes."

Alexis looked at AJ who showed her no compassion. She gave him a quick scowl and then looked at Petey.

"30 B, thank you very much," Alexis said proudly. "Laura, I've wanted to ask you this for years. When did you lose your virginity?"

"Four months after I started going out with Petey," Laura said.

"So who'd ya cheat on him with?" Alexis asked laughing.

"That's not funny," Petey said eloquently.

Laura laughed. "What about you AJ? When'd you lose yours?"

"I was fifteen, in the middle of the neighbors' field," AJ said.

"Geez, thanks for the details," Alexis said.

"Her name was Abby," AJ said winking at Alexis.

"Would you like me to call her for you?" Alexis asked.

"Nah, it's alright, I see every night Tuesday night," AJ said smiling.

"You're an asshole," Alexis said.

"Finally someone agrees with me," Petey said.

"And you Williams?" AJ asked.

"He was sixteen," Laura answered for him.

"I was twelve," Petey said to her.

"What?" Laura asked shocked.

"Bullshit," AJ said looking at him. "You can't count your hand!"

"You told me sixteen," Laura said.

"I had to tell you something, you were finally ready," Petey said.

"Both of them are assholes," Laura said to Alexis.

AJ looked at her. "Honey, you couldn't tell your ass from a hole in the ground."

Laura slapped his arm.

"Well Lexi, your turn," Petey said. "Tell us your story."

"My first 'experience' was when I was fifteen," Alexis said.

"Experience?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, I was with this guy and he wanted to but I got scared. But my first time was when I was sixteen," Alexis said. "Laura, when we were at a club you said that the song _Love in an Elevator_ was one of your favorite songs because it reminded you of Petey. Explain."

"Oh God," Laura said slamming her head down on the table. "The things that come out when you're drunk."

"Don't dawdle, tell," Alexis said.

"Alright. It was when I had just started working for TNA, Petey had also just started. We had talked a few times, he had kissed me once or twice, and then one day we were in the elevator and one thing led to another," Laura said. "Eventually we ended up on the top floor, in an empty room making out until ten o'clock."

"It was a bit more than making out," Petey said happily.

"We have to have a vomit bucket," AJ said disgusted.

Laura looked at AJ. "What's the most disgusting thing you've seen while working for TNA?"

"If I was working there then that would've probably been it," AJ said to her.

"Besides that," Laura said.

"I was talking with Ronnie and we were looking for Jerry. Well we opened the door to his office and there's Traci fondling Matt. She sees us standing in the doorway and just pulls on him like it was supposed to stretch."

"I'm never going to look at Traci the same way again," Alexis said.

"I laugh every time I see her," AJ said. Then AJ looked at Alexis. "What's something that you've told anyone?"

"Including you?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," AJ said. "Everyone's got their secrets."

Alexis thought for a few seconds.

"One night I walked downstairs while living with you," Alexis said pointing at Laura, and apparently it was a Wednesday."

"No more information needed!" Laura said covering her ears.

"Anyways!" Alexis said pulling her hand away from her ear. "Jerry and Sarah were going at it doogie style!"

"What nice memories," Petey said laughing.

"Oh fuck man!" Laura said grabbing AJ's beer and downing it.

"It's alright!" Petey yelled jumping up from his chair. "Captain Orgasm is here!"

"Sit your ass down!" Laura said. "Someone go get the vomit bucket."

"No vomit buckets allowed," AJ said. "I couldn't use one and neither can you."

Alexis looked at Petey.

"What?" Petey asked fearful.

"You ever sneak over in the middle of the night when Laura was still living at home?" Alexis asked.

"No I did not," Petey said. "AJ, you ever?"

"Nope," AJ said. "But that didn't stop us from going at it at my dad's."

"You're just full of extra information tonight aren't ya?" Alexis asked.

"Full of something else too honey," AJ said.

"We'll discuss that later," Alexis said.

"What's your longest 'dry spell'?" Petey asked AJ.

"Eight months," AJ replied.

"How did you live?" Petey asked in shock.

"I think you can figure that one out," AJ said.

"Thanks for that lovely image," Petey said. "I will never be able to sleep again."

"If you're not sleeping lock the door," AJ said.

"Can't you forget about that?" Laura asked. "At least we aren't loud like you two."

"I don't know about that," Alexis said. "That music was pretty loud."

"Okay, in all seriousness Lex, how often did you get high when you lived in New York?" AJ asked her.

"I smoked marijuana twice, and I did cocaine once," Alexis said. "I was only a dealer."

"Scariest moment?" Laura asked Alexis.

"While living in NYC?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah."

"The scariest moment while living in New York…" Alexis said thinking. "There were two. The first one was when I was sleeping in my bedroom, a guy broke into the apartment, came into my bedroom and begged me for a hit. The second was when they found out I wasn't giving them all of the their money and they tried to kill me."

"Wow," Petey said.

"Those two are definitely very close in eeriness," Alexis said. "Laura, what did you do after I made a run for it with AJ?"

"As you know I broke my leg," Laura said. "But when I was in the hospital I told them that Jerry and Sarah weren't my real parents so it took them a little while to get that straightened out while you two made your way out of the city and then after that I moved in with Petey."

"We just always assumed that you went back home with your parents," Alexis said looking at AJ. "We never even thought to ask about what you were doing."

"I don't think I would've let her go back there," Petey said. "I didn't even want her to stay there after the beating that they gave to AJ. Do you have scars from that?"

"Yeah," AJ said lifting his shirt up. "There's five of them but they're faint."

"How long were you in the hospital?" Laura asked.

"Three weeks," AJ said. "You try thinking of an explanation to that."

"What did you tell them?" Alexis asked.

"I gave them some bullshit explanation," AJ said. "I don't even remember what it was."

Alexis looked at Laura. "Why do you love Petey?"

"Because he always knows how to make me smile," Laura said smiling at him.

"She admitted to loving me," Petey said to AJ. "Definitely bonus points to me."

Laura laughed and looked at Alexis. "Why do you love AJ?"

"I think I fell in love with him when he knew how to take me away from my everyday life," Alexis said looking at AJ. "But I love him now because he hugs me all the time and I love hugs and no matter how tight I hug him he never gets hurt."

"If you could hurt him I was going to have to laugh and point," Petey said.

"I did hurt him once," Alexis said smiling.

"Tell me so that I can use it against him," Petey said happily.

"He was tickling me one night in bed and I was trying to get away and I finally managed to escape and I kneed him in the nose."

"That hurt like a bitch," AJ said.

"Dislocated it," Alexis said laughing.




	13. Bound For Glory

Bound For Glory

"I've never been so bored in my entire life," Alexis said as she sat beside Sonjay.

"Oh my God! You're AJ's Alexis!" A girl yelled.

"What's it to you?" Alexis asked.

"I'm Alex Shelly's girlfriend Amber," she said. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Oh, nice to meet you too," Alexis said baffled.

"Amber!" Alex yelled. "How many times to tell you that you have to be P-R-O-fessional?"

"I was being professional," Amber said as they walked away.

"It's P-R-O-fessional!" Alex yelled.

Alexis looked at Sonjay. "I'm still bored."

"Wanna play tag?" Sonjay asked.

"Might as well," Alexis said and slapped Sonjay across the face. "You're it!"

Alexis took off running down the hall until Sonjay caught up and slapped her behind.

"You're it!" He yelled and took off running in the opposite direction.

Alexis ran after Sonjay and saw AJ.

"Grab him!" Alexis yelled pointing at Sonjay.

AJ grabbed Sonjay and held him tightly. Alexis tiptoed to Sonjay and touched his nose and ran away.

Alexis ran fast around the corner and ran right into a person. When Alexis opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Alexis?" The girl asked.

"Yeah?" Alexis asked getting back onto her feet. When she looked at the woman she suddenly remembered who she was. "Teagan?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm so happy you remember me."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alexis asked confused.

"Well Christian thought a lot about what AJ said. He stayed up hours into the night just thinking and eventually he realized that AJ was right. He had no future in the WWE," Teagan said. "So here we are. Starting a new life."

"Wow," Alexis said.

"Hey," Christian said putting his arm around Teagan. "How are you doing?"

"I'm a little bewildered at the moment," Alexis said. "So, what you are trying to tell me is that now you're working here?"

"Yeah, that's about the gist of it," Christian said.

"Ah," Alexis said. "AJ!"

"I'm right here," AJ said from around the corner. "I'll be with you in a second."

"Now!" Alexis yelled.

"What the hell is your problem?" AJ asked. Then he say Christian and Teagan. "I'm so confused."

"Christian quit the WWE and is now working with TNA," Alexis said.

"That's quite the adjustment," AJ said. "Congratulations."

"I wouldn't have done it without your speech," Christian said.

"I will not be held responsible," AJ said laughing. "So when'd this all happen?"

"I quit the same day you did," Christian said, "but I had a no wrestling clause so I had to wait a couple months."

"I thought we were playing a game," Sonjay said to Alexis.

"We were," Alexis said. "But now Petey said that he wants to play."

"I don't wanna slap his ass," Sonjay said sadly.

Alexis laughed. "Go find Gail then, you won't even have to play a game to slap her ass."

"Sounds fun," Sonjay said running away. He quickly ran back. "Lexi! Quick! Ask me if I'm a tree!"

"Are you a tree?" Alexis asked.

"No!" Sonjay yelled and ran away again.

"That was interesting," Christian said.

"It's just Sonjay," Alexis said. "It's always like that here."

"So where are you two living?" AJ asked.

"Well we bought a house on the outskirts of the city," Teagan said. "What about you two?"

"We've been too busy to go house hunting," Alexis said. "But we have to start soon."

"It's on the list of things to do," AJ said.

"Why don't you go and show Christian around, introduce him to people?" Alexis asked AJ.

"Well I suppose I could fit it into my busy schedule," AJ said.

"Oh no, you don't have to. I don't want to be a burden," Christian said.

"My schedule consists of eating until I'm tired and then sleeping until I'm hungry," AJ said. "C'mon."

The guys walked off and Amber and Teagan were left to talk.



Alexis sat in the back with AJ, Petey and Laura watching the show progress. AJ was scheduled to pick three guys for Christopher to face in fifteen minutes. The time was coming for AJ and Alexis to go and introduce their three choices.

Christopher Daniels was already in the ring getting himself mentally prepared. He asked for the microphone.

"C'mon Styles!" He yelled. "We don't have the rest of the night."

"Calm down," AJ said. "Lexi, would you care to introduce choice number one?"

"Sure would sug," Alexis said taking the mic from AJ. "The first of the three selections hails from twenty thousand leagues under the sea! He is the man known as Shark Boy!"

Shark Boy ran to the ring and wore Christopher Daniels out to a certain extent but he was out within five minutes.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Christopher Daniels yelled. "You're screwed if that's all you got."

"The second selection hails from Bombay, India! He is the Original Playa from the Himalayas! He is Sonjay Dutt!" Alexis said introducing him.

AJ stopped him before he got to the ring and gave him a couple words of advice. Sonjay lasted quite a bit longer than Shark Boy. He had a couple close falls too but eventually Christopher Daniels pinned Sonjay.

"Styles! Quit wasting time and bring out the next victim!"

Alexis stood on the middle of the ramp and looked around.

"Opponent number threes comes from Gainesville, Georgia! He is the only triple crown winner in TNA history and three time Mr. TNA! Weighing in at two hundred and nineteen pounds, accompanied to the ring by Alexis Hexling, the Phenomenal AJ Styles!" Alexis yelled as the fireworks went off.

Alexis tossed the mic and escorted AJ to ringside. He wasn't dressed in his wrestling attire. He just had a t-shirt and jeans on.

The fight, if you could call it that, started out on the outside of the ring. Daniels threw a chair and hit AJ right in the head. Then the brawl returned to the ring. AJ got the advantage but with only seconds left he missed the springboard from the top rope. Christopher Daniels quickly fled from the ring.

"Daniels!" AJ yelled. "You know I'm used to kicking your ass all over the arena but tomorrow I get to do it for thirty minutes. You'd better be prepared."

AJ threw the microphone back towards the announce table and took his shirt off. That's when the girls in the arena made their numbers known.



"You have nothing to worry about," Alexis said. "You could kick his ass with your eyes closed."

"No interfering tonight," AJ said and kissed her.

"I know," Alexis said looking at him. Then she looked back at herself and then at AJ again.

"What?" AJ asked her.

"I can't go out there with you," Alexis said sitting down on the bench.

"Of course you can," AJ said. "There's nothing that says you can't."

"For personal reasons," Alexis said.

"Like?" AJ asked. "Are you scared?"

"No, that's not it," Alexis said.

"So…"

"Your boots are better than mine," Alexis said looking at her legs.

AJ looked at her. "You cannot be serious."

"Don't make fun of me," Alexis said.

"It's kind of hard not to when you have problems like that," AJ said. "I can't change, I don't have enough time,"

"Fine then, I will," Alexis said digging through her clothes.

She walked into the bathroom and changed into dark blue jeans, a white tube top and three inch heals.

"Ready now?" AJ asked.

"Yep," Alexis said.

By the time they got to the tunnel Christopher Daniels was already in the ring. AJ made his usual entrance and looked at Alexis outside the ring. She winked at him and watched him work his magic.

Daniels attacked AJ before the opening bell but the advantage only helped for about a minute. Then AJ beat Christopher Daniels outside of the ring, jumped over the safety rail, right into Daniels. Then the match moved back inside the ring where AJ tried to ground Daniels. There were several close falls before AJ went to a more aggressive game plan. When that didn't work he started to get frustrated. He started kicking him the back and bending Daniel's neck backwards. Then AJ put Christopher Daniels into the Deathlock with a bridge. Alexis could never figure out how the hell AJ could bend in those weird positions. The only way Daniels' could get out of the move was to bite AJ's hand. By this time AJ was in control for ten minutes. AJ was one step ahead until Daniels' caught AJ in the middle of a high risk move.

Alexis tried to talk AJ back into the match because he was wearing down.

"C'mon!" Alexis yelled slapping the ring apron as Daniels' worked on AJ's neck.

Then Christopher gave AJ a backbreaker that knocked the air right out of him. So Alexis turned around and tried to get the crowd into it. It worked for a couple minutes until Daniels' got AJ in the Cogi Clutch. But AJ even impressed Alexis when he got up twice with Christopher Daniels on his back. The advantage went back to Christopher Daniels however, even he was getting frustrated. Then AJ got in numerous clotheslines and elbows in and then the spin kick to knock Daniel's off of his feet.

"Just a bit longer Jay," Alexis said as she leaned onto the ring apron.

Then Christopher started the attack again but AJ caught him off guard with the hangman's noose neck breaker. But not gaining him the pin fall. So he tried the torture rack backbreaker but once again to no avail.

Alexis let out a scream when AJ fell out of the ring and caught the steel steps on the way out. Then out of instinct AJ stood up only to receive a suicide dive by Daniels. Daniels rolled AJ back into the ring and AJ got him with pele. Then AJ dove onto Daniels.

Lexi ran to AJ. "How's your leg?"

"Hurts like a bitch," AJ said getting up with Lexi's help.

Lexi rubbed AJ's leg for a few seconds and then let him resume with the match. Daniels followed AJ into the ring. But they didn't stay there long. Daniels picked AJ up and dropped him to the floor.

Lexi ran past Daniels and kneeled beside AJ who was almost completely unconscious.

"C'mon babe, you can't stop now," Lexi said patting his arm and touching his face. "You gotta up. Six minutes left."

Eventually AJ got up but at the same time that Daniels did. When AJ got up Lexi immediately spotted the huge purple bruise on the side of AJ's leg and an obvious limp.

The two exchanged blows and near falls for close to five minutes. Then AJ got in two kicks to the head. Then with nine seconds left AJ hit the Stylesclash and the one-two-three with two seconds remaining.

Alexis grabbed the X-Division Championship Belt and slid into the ring. She passed the belt to AJ and hugged him.

"You did it!" Alexis yelled as his music started.

AJ was obviously worn out and sore. He was breathing an abnormally high speed and he was sweating like crazy. Meanwhile Christopher Daniels looked like he wanted to cry. That was the end of his six month streak as TNA X-Division Champion.

Alexis help AJ to his feet smiling proudly as he looked around at the crowd that was screaming 'That Was Awesome'. He pressed his lips to her forehead and held the kiss for a few seconds before Lexi helped him out of the ring. Once outside the ring AJ put his arm around Alexis for support.



As soon as they made it to the back Alexis got AJ into the hot tub. She had a hard time keeping him awake. Alexis sat on the side of the hot tub kissing his neck, cheek, ear, lips and part of his chest.

"Can you believe that you did it?" Alexis asked. "You're actually champion."

"How's my leg?" AJ asked her.

"It looks bad but it's only a couple broken blood vessels," Alexis said. "It's a dark shade of purple."

He nodded and then let his head fall back.

"You staying with me here?" Alexis asked running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied.

"Good, what's two plus two?" Alexis asked.

"Are you serious?" AJ asked. "I'm fine."

"Answer the question," Alexis said.

"Four," AJ said opening his eyes. "I have to get out of here before I fall asleep."

"Alright," Alexis said helping him. "Just relax for a while before you get dressed then I'll call for a car."

"You wanna go looking for a house soon?" AJ asked.

"Really?" Alexis asked sitting beside him.

"Yeah," he said letting his arm fall around her. "Wednesday, okay?"

"Sure," Alexis said kissing him.




	14. Friend or Foe

Friend or Foe?

Alexis woke up and stretched. AJ was still out cold. She slowly removed his arm from around her shoulders and took her arm off of his midsection. She softly jumped over him and left the room. Laura was already downstairs sipping from her coffee cup.

"Morning or should I say afternoon," Laura said.

"You're so creative," Alexis said pouring herself orange juice. "How'd last night go for the Petester?"

"He won the Ultimate X," Laura said proudly. "Saw the X-Division match. You must be pretty proud."

"I'm always proud," Alexis said. "I flaunt it too."

"I know," Laura said.

"Tell Petey congratulations," Alexis said.

"Tell AJ the same," Laura said as Alexis walked upstairs with her hands full.



"Lex," AJ said shaking her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Alexis asked slowly waking up. "Was last night real?"

"Check your leg," Alexis said.

As soon as AJ moved his leg there was pain set through his entire body.

"Here," Alexis said handing him pain killers and water. He took them as he was told and then Alexis passed him a drink. "Want anything else?"

"Ice and that tape," AJ said holding his forehead,

"Want ice for your forehead and leg or just leg?" Alexis asked.

"Just leg," AJ said as Alexis ran downstairs.

She came back upstairs quickly and handed him the ice, put the tape in the VCR, jumped onto the bed and rested her head on AJ's chest. He wrapped his arm around her and started playing with her hair.

They watched the entire tape and then looked at each other.

"So I have Petey next month," AJ said.

"Well you definitely have the height advantage," Alexis said laughing.



AJ missed the next two weeks at TNA. His leg was horrendously tender. But he kept his promise to Alexis. They went out house hunting on Tuesday and she immediately fell in love with a two story house. The contract was signed that Saturday.



"I love this!" Alexis said happily.

"Yeah?" AJ asked. "Well I'm happy that I didn't pay over a million dollars for something that you don't like."

"You said that you loved it too," Alexis said looking around.

"I'm just bugging you," AJ said wrapping his arms around her.

"So I guess we can move our stuff in pretty soon," Alexis said. "The lease on the condo is almost up."

"Are you crying?" AJ asked.

"No," Alexis said looking away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked turning her back towards himself.

"I just imagined this," Alexis said looking at him. "I never thought that we would make it this far in life."

"You're the one that makes this work," AJ said. "I put you through hell."

"How do you put me through hell?" Alexis asked.

"I made you move from Nashville to Seattle to Orlando," AJ said. "When we lived in Seattle I was never there and then I almost flushed our relationship down the shitter. You constantly put up with my shit, how I really don't know. You gave up all of your dreams so that I didn't give up my career. You've got one strong heart girl."

"And what about my issues?" Alexis asked. "It's not easy for you."

"It's harder for you," AJ said. "I should be pampering you instead of making you run around all the time taking care of me."

"I still love you though," Alexis said hugging him.

"I love you more," AJ said.



Lexi dug for her cell phone. She could hear it ringing she just couldn't find it. Finally she pulled it out and quickly answered it.

"Hello," Alexis said.

"Is AJ there?" Larry asked.

Alexis looked at the cell phone. It was not hers.

"He's driving at the moment, how may I help you?" Alexis asked.

"You can tell him that he has a finishers match this weekend on Impact," Larry replied. "Stylesclash vs. The Canadian Destroyer."

"I'll be sure to give him that message," Alexis said hanging up.

"What's up?" AJ asked.

"You have a finishers match on Saturday, Stylesclash vs. The Canadian Destroyer."

"Joy to the world," AJ said as they parked in their new driveway.



Petey was already in the ring when AJ's music started. AJ made his way down to the ring with Alexis leading the way. She opened the ring ropes for him and then clapped once he was in the ring.

"Fair fight?" Alexis asked. "No interference."

Alexis and Laura shook hands in the middle of the ring, Petey and AJ bumped knuckles, the girls exited the ring and the bell rang.

It was pretty much a feeling out process first of all. They threw each other around for the first couple minutes as the girls watched. Alexis leaned on the apron and watched closely.

AJ and Petey both tried for their finishers a couple times but when AJ was gaining speed for the dropkick Laura grabbed AJ's foot. AJ leaned on the ring ropes and looked at her.

"It wasn't me!" Laura insisted.

"Yeah, you didn't do anything," AJ said rolling his eyes and looking at Alexis.

AJ tried pull Petey to his feet however Petey had recovered and hit AJ. The advantage didn't last for long though. AJ was back in full control until Laura grabbed the championship belt from Alexis and slid into the ring while Rudy Charles was down and out.

"Turn around!" Alexis yelled to AJ.

AJ turned around just in time to see Laura standing in the middle of the ring with the belt in her hands. He smiled at her, grabbed the belt and threw it to the side of the ring.

"I'm sorry," Laura said backing away.

While AJ was preoccupied with Laura Petey grabbed the belt and hit AJ upside the head. As AJ staggered Petey caught him in the Canadian Destroyer and the match was over.

"You bitch!" Alexis yelled at Laura.

Alexis crouched down beside AJ and tried to get him alert but it was no use, he was out for a couple of minutes yet. When she stood up Petey was standing in front of her giving her a strange look. Before she knew it Petey kicked her in the midsection and flipped her in the Canadian Destroyer.




	15. Genesis

Genesis

Alexis woke up and felt nauseous.

"Close your eyes," AJ said as he walked up the stairs. "You'll be fine in a few seconds."

Alexis groaned a couple times and held onto AJ tightly. Eventually she felt their bed underneath her. AJ covered her up, stripped down to his boxers and got into bed beside her.

"What happened?" Alexis asked.

"Just go to sleep and I'll tell you in the morning," AJ said rubbing her arm.



"How are you feeling?" AJ asked.

"Extremely sore. I can barely move my neck," Alexis said.

"Then don't move too much," AJ said kissing her cheek. "You hungry or anything?"

"No," Alexis said rolling onto her side. "What happened last night?"

"What do you remember?" AJ asked.

"The last thing that I remember is being at ringside with you before your match started," Alexis said.

"Alright," AJ said sitting down beside her. "Laura helped Petey cheat to win the match, you got pissed off, and jumped into the ring. Petey still had the adrenaline pumping, looked at you and gave you the Canadian Destroyer."

"They just completely betrayed us?" Alexis asked.

"Basically," AJ said caressing her. "But we don't need them."

"Can you kick his ass for me?" Alexis asked.

"You didn't even have to ask," AJ said. "Next Sunday he'll wish that he was never born."

"Can I be there?"

"Of course you can darling," AJ said kissing her forehead. "But you should get some sleep, sleep off the pain."

"Can you get me a painkiller?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," AJ said walking to the bathroom.



AJ walked back into the house to hear a scream from upstairs. He ran up the stairs quickly to find Alexis with her head in the toilet. AJ quickly stood behind her and pulled her hair back.

"You're alright," AJ said rubbing her side. "Get it all out."

When she finally stopped he leaned her against the tub, poured her some water and made her rinse her mouth.

"Okay," AJ said scooping her up. "Gonna live?"

"No," Alexis said weakly.

"Yes you are," AJ said laying her down in bed. "You're going to live because I don't have time to go a funeral."

Before Alexis could reply she was fast asleep again.



"Nice to see you awake and out of bed," AJ said kissing her neck. "How're you feeling?"

"A bit better but still not top notch," Alexis said as the phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Lexi-" Laura started.

Alexis slammed the phone down as her eyes filled with tears.

"It's alright," AJ said wrapping his arms around her.

"No, it's not alright," Alexis said. "I just lost two of my best friends."

"Shit happens Lex," AJ said rubbing her arms. "Life's a bitch."

"Don't you ask yourself why?" Alexis asked.

"Sure I ask myself why but it's not going to do me any good wondering why people do the things that they do," AJ said. "It happened, I moved on."

"Well I'm not like you," Alexis said putting her head on his shoulder.

"That's because you're a very trusting person," AJ said kissing the top of her head.

The phone rang again. AJ looked at the Called ID.

"Do you wanna talk to her?" AJ asked. Alexis shook her head no and listened to the phone ring relentlessly. AJ picked it up and hung up. "I'm not gonna make you talk to her if you don't want to."



The phone calls continued all throughout the day until Alexis couldn't stand it anymore and blocked their numbers.



"You sure you wanna come out there?" AJ asked.

"Yeah," Alexis said. "I'm feeling better today."

"Alright then," AJ said.

"What's your game plan?" Alexis asked holding onto his hand.

"Beat the absolute shit out of him," AJ said. "There is no game plan."

"Works for me," Alexis said. She turned her attention to the TV. "Samoa Joe, Christopher Daniels, Alex Shelly and Roderick Strong won."

"Good, it'll be a nice challenge," AJ said watching Samoa Joe and Christopher Daniels begin their in-ring celebration.

Then Samoa Joe started beating Christopher Daniels with everything that he had. Eventually Christopher Daniels was out in the middle of the ring after multiple muscle busters on chairs.

AJ took off from the locker room with Alexis closely behind him. They walked through the tunnel and watched as the paramedics removed Daniels from the ring. AJ looked at Alexis with a disgusted look on his face.



AJ and Alexis made their way down to the ring after Petey and Laura. Laura gave Alexis a miserable look and Alexis didn't even acknowledge it.

Once JB was done introducing AJ and Petey Laura walked up to Alexis and extended her hand. Alexis looked at her outstretched hand and slapped it away. AJ helped Alexis out of the ring, the bell rang and then the match started.

The two started out with numerous tests of strength which AJ won easily. After that there was a series of near falls and Petey was already getting frustrated with AJ's agility. AJ gained control again with the dropkick to the face.

AJ then moved to a more physical game plan hitting Petey with knees and numerous suplexes. Then Petey raked AJ's eyes with led to a short advantage. AJ threw Petey outside of the ring and Petey got AJ with a good right fist. But when Petey tried to get back into the ring AJ caught him with a stiff kick to the face.

Then AJ flew over the top rope and the security railing on a pure adrenaline rush. Luckily he didn't hit his back.

Alexis ran to the security railing and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He must've been fine because he got back up, jumped over the security railing and starting punching Petey again. Then AJ and Petey were fighting on the ring apron and it eventually resulted with AJ slamming his back into the metal security railing.

"Holy shit!" Alexis yelled and ran to AJ.

To Alexis' surprise the crowd started chanting 'Holy Shit.' It was hard for her to watch as AJ tried to get his breath back.

"C'mon," Alexis said. "You have to get up!"

The match moved back into the ring where Petey absolutely dominated. He took full advantage of AJ's already injured back. But the screams that came from AJ weren't normal. Alexis cringed every time she heard the screams. Petey then moved to kicking AJ in the chest. AJ was obviously in pain but he somehow managed to get the upper hand and fight back only to be stopped into the middle of a high risk maneuver when he hit his throat across the ring rope. Once again Petey took advantage of an already injured AJ and hit him with the huricanrauna outside of the ring.

Petey moved AJ back into the ring. Petey then went back to using stiff kicks to the back and head area. Alexis was surprised with the brutality that Petey could show.

AJ started fighting back only to receive punches to the back of the head but AJ caught Petey off guard with the pele. Then AJ got the advantage back with numerous clotheslines, and knees to the back and gut. He went for the pin but Petey kicked out.

AJ looked at Alexis. "How many was that?"

"Not enough," Alexis said. "You're on the verge of victory though. He's exhausted."

AJ nodded and picked Petey back off of the mat. He called for the Stylesclash but Petey counter and hit the head scissors off the mat and Petey countered again. Alexis didn't expect AJ's shoulders to be down for two. Then AJ hit the hangman's noose neck breaker with authority but only got a two count. AJ let Petey hit him with huricanrauna and then rolled through but only for a two count.

Petey went for the Destroyer put AJ countered it. Then Petey put AJ into the Sharpshooter. AJ used his arm to walk to the ropes where Alexis made sure that she create a center of his attention.

"C'mon Jay!" Alexis yelled pounding the ring. "Only a little ways away."

But then as AJ was almost to ropes Petey grabbed behind him and grabbed one of AJ's arms and pulled back.

"You're so close!" Alexis yelled. "Just come to me. One last little jump and you're here."

With all of his might AJ made one last effort and made it to ropes. Petey fell off of AJ's back and looked at Laura almost in despair.

AJ crawled underneath the rope, springboarded into a forearm shot and hit Petey so hard he did a flip. Petey went to the top rope and AJ kicked him in the head that Petey didn't anticipate. Then both men were on the top rope and Petey tried the Destroyer from the top rope but AJ had enough power to shoot him back to the mat.

AJ looked at Alexis who was applauding him and he called for the Spiral Tap. He was almost set up when he looked to his side and saw Laura. Their eyes caught each others and they kept the gave until Petey jumped up onto the ropes with AJ again and they started throwing punches again until AJ flipped Petey and hit him with the Stylesclash off of the second rope. He looked at Laura again for a few seconds and then rolled Petey over and got the one-two-three.

Alexis jumped up and down, grabbed the belt from Jeremy Borash and ran into the ring. AJ hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.




	16. Hostile Hospital

Hostile Hospital

"Hopefully whatever's wrong isn't that bad," Alexis said as they got out of the car.

"We'll he probably has a concussion," AJ said opening the door for her.

"I was trying to be optimistic," Alexis said.

"You're in a hospital, there's not such thing as optimistic," AJ replied.

"Remind me again," Alexis said. "Why the hell do you care? You don't even like this guy."

"I don't like him but I respect him," AJ said as they walked to the front desk in emergency.

"No use," Alex Shelly said. "They won't tell us anything."

"How long have you two been here?" Alexis asked.

"Two hours," Amber said. "Right after he showered and got dressed we raced over here."

"Same with us," Alexis said. "So no word whatsoever?"

"Not until he wakes up and gives them clearance to tell us what's going on," Alex said.

"You wanna wait around for a while?" AJ asked.

"If it's what you want," Alexis said as they walked into the waiting room. "So what was your favorite part?"

"Favorite part of what?" AJ asked.

"Of the fight," Alexis said. "You always have your favorite moments."

"The very beginning," AJ said. "When he kept trying to take me down and I was too strong and fast for him."

"Good choice," Alexis said. "Worst?"

"The guard rail incident," AJ said. "It's gonna hurt for a couple days."

"Well you have a few days to sleep it off," Alexis said. "I'll try not to wear you out too much."

"You can wear me out all you want, I sleep like a baby afterwards," AJ said.

Alexis smiled and just looked at him.

"What?" He asked playing with her hand.

"Do you ever wanna have kids?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I wanna have kids with you," AJ said looking into her eyes.

Alexis felt her heart skip a beat.

"Boy or a girl?" Alexis asked.

"Both."

"What if you had a little girl first?"

"They I'd buy her everything in pink, treat her like a princess and buy her a pony," AJ said.

"But will it be pink?" Alexis asked.

"If that's what my little girl wants I'll buy her a pink pony."

Alexis smiled. "And if she wants to talk to her daddy about her period?"

"I'm gonna turn around, scream, and run in the opposite direction, like any good father would do," AJ said laughing.

Alexis laughed until she saw Petey and Laura standing at the desk.

"Guess who?" Alexis asked.

"What?" AJ asked following her line of vision. "Ah, well isn't this an early Christmas present?"

"What are you two doing here?" Alexis asked.

"We're not here for you two," Laura said. "We came to make sure that Daniels is okay."

Then everything was silent and Alex walked into the room.

"Whoa, you could cut the tension in here with a chainsaw," Alex said.

"It's a knife," Amber said.

"I know but I'm trying to put a new spin on it," Alex said. "Work with me here."

Alex and Amber walked out of the room bickering as usual. Alexis looked at Laura.

"Where the hell do you two get off?" Alexis asked. "How could you?"

"What were you doing in the ring?" Petey asked.

"Why would you beat on a woman?" AJ asked Petey. "Are you that fucked up?"

"How can you completely blame Petey?" Laura asked. "AJ was going to hurt me."

"I was not going to hurt you," AJ said. "I wouldn't steep to the level of beating a woman."

"You started it all," Alexis said to Laura. "If you hadn't had gone along with your cheating ways we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"No because you would've done it first," Laura said. "Then it would've been reversed. AJ would've given me the Clash."

"Why do you think I would hit you?" AJ asked her.

"You've got a horrible temper Styles, we all know it," Petey said.

"If I remember correctly Williams," AJ started, "when we were fighting in the kitchen it was you who tackled me. So you're the one that has a history of violence."

"You're both wrestlers, you both have a history of violence," Alexis said. "The fact of the matter is is that Petey was the one that actually hit a woman."

"Quit playing the victim," Laura said to Alexis.

"I was the victim," Alexis snapped.

"Would you four keep it down?" The secretary asked.

All four looked in separate directions and remained silent for a while.

"I still can't believe that you hit me," Alexis hissed at Petey.

"I'm going to hit you if you don't shut up," Laura said to Alexis.

"You hit her and I will hit you," AJ said.

"Who's the vicious one now?" Petey asked.

"That's not viciousness that's protecting my woman," AJ said. "Learn the difference."

"You let him to speak about you like that?" Laura asked.

"Well I'd pick possessive over abusive any day," Alexis spat.

"The next time I have to come over here and talk to you I will have you removed from the premises," the secretary said.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds until AJ looked at Petey.

"Why man?" AJ asked.

"I can't tell you why," Petey said.

"And the stubbornness continues," Alexis said leaning back.

"I can't tell you because I don't know," Petey said. "It was never supposed to happen."

Everyone was quiet. No one really knew what to say.

"I never meant to hurt you Lexi," Petey said. "You're like a sister to me."

Alexis looked the other way and then back at Petey.

"Why should I believe you?" Alexis asked.

"Because I've barely slept since it happened," Petey said. "You have to believe me. It boiled down to a pure adrenaline/testosterone rush. Nothing else."

"He's got a point," AJ said.

"Would you shut up?" Alexis asked. "You're not helping here."

"I'm just saying," AJ said raising his hands defensively and leaning back in the chair.

"Shut up!" Alexis yelled.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the secretary said.

"You can shut up as well," Alexis said. The secretary walked away obviously disgruntled. "I trusted you."

"And I betrayed that trust in a way that I never thought possible," Petey said, "and I understand if you never want to speak to me again."

Alexis got up and walked out of the room.




	17. Forgive & Forget or Relive & Regret

**_Forgive & Forget  
_****_or  
_****_Relive & Regret?_**

AJ quickly ran up behind Alexis and put his arm around her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I know what's up anymore!" Alexis yelled running her hands through her hair. "What do I do?"

"I can't tell you what you should do," AJ said hugging her. "You have to do what you want to do and you know that I'll support you through it."

"I wanna be five years old again," Alexis said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Who doesn't?" AJ said hugging her tighter.

"Umm…you guys," Alex interrupted. "He's awake."

"So what's going on?" Alexis asked as she composed herself.

"He's got a level three concussion," Alex said. "He won't be able to wrestle again for a month or two."

"How's he doing?" Alexis asked.

"He's pretty dazed," Alex answered.

"Alright, we're going home," AJ said to Alex. "If anything happens you can phone."

"Sure thing," Alex said. "I got most of it on video too if you wanna watch it later."

AJ looked at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Believe me," Alex started, "lots of people are trying to figure that out."

"Oh I believe you," AJ said taking his jacket off and giving it to Alexis. "See ya on Saturday."

"You know it," Alex said going back into the waiting room.

AJ rolled his eyes as Alex left and then looked at Alexis.

"Hungry or anything?" He asked her.

"I just wanna go home and cuddle up with you," Alexis said.

"That's a good plan too," AJ said walking outside with her.

"How's your shoulder?" Alexis asked.

"It hurts so goddamn much," AJ said unlocking the car.

"Then I'm driving," Alexis said taking the keys.

"Yes dear," AJ said opening up the drivers door for her.



"You are awake way too early," AJ said.

"And I would've gotten up but someone decided half way through the night that they wanted to sleep on my chest," Alexis said.

"Where's the bastard? I'll kill him," AJ said getting comfortable.

"Could you get off of me some time today?" Alexis asked. "I have to put things away yet today."

"I'll move the boxes later," AJ said hugging her waist.

"They have to be sorted," Alexis said.

"So hire someone."

"I don't want someone sorting through all of my things," Alexis said. "I can't stand it when you do it."

"Fine then," AJ said rolling off of her. "Don't call when you're cold at night."

"You wouldn't turn me down," Alexis said getting up and out of bed.

She walked downstairs and looked at the numerous piles of boxes.



"Okay, I decided to wake up today," AJ said walking into the living room. "Tornado or Cyclops?"

"It's not that bad," Alexis said looking at the mess. "It had to be done eventually."

"What's that?" AJ asked.

"Pictures from Nashville yet," Alexis said laughing. "They were in those boxes that we never got around to in Seattle."

"So you're two years faster than the other move?" AJ asked sitting down beside her.

"Do you remember this one?" Alexis asked showing him a picture of the group of four.

"That would've been after we learnt that Petey and Laura had been together for two years and Petey had a party that night," AJ said.

"Good job," Alexis said flipping through pictures. "What about this one?"

"That one was…" AJ said slowing down. "I have no idea."

"That was at that restaurant at three o'clock in the morning," Alexis said flipping some more. "And this one?"

"That's my favorite picture of you," AJ said kissing her neck. "It was early November, before it snowed, but it was when you just started to come over. You were sitting on the counter talking to me."

"You remember it that clearly?" Alexis asked.

"Yep," he said taking the picture from her. "That's why its staying with me."

"I'll let you keep it then," Alexis said looking back at the pictures.

The one on top was of her and Laura laying in the leaves.

"That was taken two hours after," AJ said smiling at her.

"Do you miss those times at all?" Alexis asked.

"Miss them?" AJ asked thinking. "Yeah. I miss the excitement."

"So do I," Alexis said putting her head on his shoulder. "Do you think that that's why we fought so much when we moved to Seattle?"

"Why are you bringing that up?" AJ asked her.

"I'm just curious," Alexis said.

"I don't know what happened in Seattle," AJ said. "But it certainly wasn't because we got bored with each other."

Alexis nodded and dropped the subject. She looked at the picture.

"Why don't you go over there?" AJ asked.

"Because I don't feel like forgiving them," Alexis said.

"So you're gonna hold grudges for the rest of your life and be miserable?"

"Why not?" Alexis asked.

"Because it's extremely immature," AJ said.

"You used to call me immature all the time," Alexis replied.

"Only when you are," AJ said. "Go over there and talk to her. You know you miss her like crazy."

"When you miss someone like crazy you make brainless mistakes."

"And I'm not crazily missing someone so I'm the rational one telling you to go over there and make amends," AJ argued.

"Fine!" Alexis yelled getting up. "But I'm getting dressed first."



It had been five hours and AJ had begun to wonder if Alexis had even gone over there or if she had why she still wasn't home.

So he got in his car and drove two blocks down. Alexis' car was sitting in the driveway as well as Petey's and Laura's. He was about to knock on the door when it opened and Petey was standing there.

"Hey," AJ said taking a step back.

"Hi," Petey said leaning against the door frame. "Wanna come in?"

"Yeah," AJ said.

Petey opened the door and they both walked into the house. It didn't take long for them to hear Alexis and Laura laughing.

"So they made up?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, it was a long conversation though, I couldn't tell you the specifics because I wasn't really listening," Petey said. "Want a beer?"

"Sure," AJ said.

"You haven't been here yet have you?" Petey said handing him the bottle. "Want a tour?"

"Might as well," AJ replied. "They're not gonna save the oxygen on this floor."



"You put up a good fight though," AJ said. "My shoulder is still in pain."

"I believe it, you hit that rail hard," Petey said. "Did you see the tape yet?"

"No, I haven't had a chance to," AJ said. "Why? Is it amusing?"

"I think you defied gravity," Petey said.

AJ laughed. "How's the entire front side of your body?"

"Exceptionally sore," Petey said. "Did you have to give me Clash from the second rope?"

"I had to," AJ said. "You were like a cockroach, you just kept coming back."

Petey laughed. "It was a good match."

"What happened with the main event?" AJ asked.

"Complete chaos," Petey said. "You should've seen it. The whole thing was in the crowd or on the ramp. Someone even fell down all the stairs. But in the end Christian came out and started beating on Team 3D, which was good for me, but then he kicked the shit out Bobby Roode and Eric Young."

"Didn't see that coming," AJ said. "I thought that he would jump to the first crowd that asked him."




	18. Late Night Rendezvous

Late Night Rendezvous

AJ made his way to the ring where Chris Harris, James Storm, Jeff Jarrett, Ron Killings and Rhino were already waiting. He looked around the ring where Gail Kim and Jackie Gayda were standing. He walked back Jackie and she smiled at him.

"Watch who you mess with," Alexis said as she walked past Jackie.

"Let's have a clean fight," Rudy Charles said. "No interference."

The match started with Rhino and James Storm. Alexis stood right beside AJ watching the fight. AJ would bug Alexis every once in a while by pushing her with his foot.

"Stop it," Alexis said playfully shoving AJ's foot. Then she looked at Gail Kim. "Would you shut up? No one can understand you."

"You wanna start something?" Gail Kim asked.

"I'm truly terrified," Alexis said pretending to shake and then going back to watching the match.

"C'mon Alexis, we'll make a party out of it," Jackie said.

"I don't prefer parties with strippers," Alexis said.

"You bitch!" Gail Kim yelled and started running at her.

AJ hopped down from the ring apron and stood in front of Alexis.

"Why don't you go back over there where you're wanted?" AJ asked.

When he looked behind him Alexis was busy making faces at Gail. He laughed and jumped back onto the ring apron where Ronnie tagged him in.

Alexis was watching the match but noticed that there was someone making eyes at her. She looked to her side and saw Jackie staring holes into her.

"Can I help you with something?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, get lost," Jackie said.

"Sorry, no can do," Alexis said and went back to watching the match.



"Where are you going?" Alexis asked.

"I can't sleep," AJ said. "I'm just gonna go out for a quick run. I'll be back soon."

He kissed her cheek and then left.

Alexis sat up in the bed and looked around. She wasn't used to sleeping without him by her side. She picked up the remote and decided to watch TV until he got back.

After three hours had passed Alexis decided to just go back to sleep.



Alexis jumped. There was a noise downstairs and AJ still wasn't in bed. She looked at the clock. Eight o'clock in the morning.

She got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asked AJ.

"You said that you wanted these boxes moved upstairs," he said.

"I would prefer if you did it at a time when I wasn't sleeping," Alexis said going into the kitchen. "Where'd you go last night?"

"I told you, I went out for a run," AJ said.

"For seven hours?" Alexis asked.

"I was back after an hour," AJ said.

"No you weren't," Alexis said. "Because you left at one and I was up until four in the morning."

AJ shrugged.

"I guess I lost track of time," he said.

"Guess so," Alexis said. "You wanna do something tonight? Just you and me?"

"I'm busy tonight," AJ said.

"What're you doing?" Alexis asked sitting on the couch.

"Going to Sonjay's," AJ said. "Poker night."

"Ah," Alexis said.



"Teagan, I love this house," Alexis said as Teagan showed her around.

"So do I," Teagan said. "So where's your man?"

"Out with the boys tonight," Alexis said. "Christian there too?"

"I guess so," Teagan said. "He just said that he was going out and he didn't know when he'd be back."

"Then he's with the boys," Alexis said. "Hey Teagan, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course," Teagan said. "Come sit down and tell me all about it."

"Well lately AJ's been going out every night really late and he doesn't tell me where's he going and he tries to lie to me about what time he gets in," Alexis said.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Teagan said. "I remember when Christian went through that stage. They just don't want to grow up. Men hate responsibility. He's probably out with the guys and doesn't wanna catch shit for it."

"You're probably right but every time he does it I can't help but think that he's cheating."

"That's usually one of the first things that a woman worries about," Teagan said. "But I don't think that you have anything to worry about with AJ, he's lovesick with you."

Alexis smiled.



The door finally opened at three o'clock in the morning.

"It's about time," Alexis said.

"Hey!" AJ said laughing. "I remember you."

"Are you drunk?" Alexis asked him.

"I'm definitely not sober," AJ said propping himself up against the small table.

"How'd you get home?" Alexis asked.

"Not by drinking and driver because that's bad," AJ said. "Who are you?"

"I can't believe you," Alexis said.

"You probably should save your words," AJ said to her. "I'm not gonna remember anything you yell about."

"You're gonna hear about tomorrow," Alexis said. "You can sleep on the couch."

"Be a lot nicer than sleeping with you," AJ said passing out on the couch.



Alexis woke up and walked downstairs. AJ was still passed out on the couch. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, filled a glass of water, walked into the living room and dumped the entire glass on him.

"What the fuck Lexi?" AJ asked angry. "Whoa."

He grabbed his head and held it tightly.

"Well what usually happens when you drink so much?" Alexis yelled. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" AJ asked laughing. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I haven't seen my boyfriend in the last week!" Alexis yelled. "You leave me alone at night, you don't come home, you lie, you come home absolutely drunk! What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," AJ said.

"So you're just going to pretend that everything's perfect?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," AJ said. "That'd be a nice change."

"I can't believe you," Alexis said walking out of the room.

AJ rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.



At six o'clock Alexis set the table for dinner and AJ walked into the kitchen.

"What's for supper?" He asked.

"We're eating food," Alexis snapped.

"Are you still pissed off?" He asked sitting down.

"No, I'm on fucking cloud nine," Alexis said throwing the pan into the sick.

"I don't need you shit today," AJ said standing up.

"See you tomorrow," Alexis said. "I won't expect you home tonight."

"Maybe I'll won't come back," AJ said slamming the door behind him.

"That'd be a nice gift," Alexis yelled. "Asshole."




	19. Disconnected

Disconnected

Two nights later Alexis cried herself to sleep again. AJ had yet to return home and he was nowhere to be seen at the arena.

Alexis was startled when she felt someone else in the bed with her.

"I'm sorry," AJ said wrapping his arms around her. She closed her eyes to stop the tears from escaping but it didn't stop them for long. "I never meant to hurt you."

She couldn't turn around to face him. She laid there wide awake for the rest of the night.



Alexis got up early and went downstairs. What was he expecting her to do? To just forgive him?

"Morning babe," AJ said kissing her forehead.

"Where were you?" Alexis asked.

"I was over at Christian and Teagan's," he said pouring a cup of coffee.

"And you couldn't call?"

"Why do you still want to fight?" AJ asked. "I apologized last night, I know you were awake."

"Saying I'm sorry does not fix everything," Alexis persisted.

"What do you want me to do for you Alexis?" AJ asked. "You always seem to know everything."

"I didn't say that I knew everything," Alexis said. "I was worried about you."

"Yeah, I'm sure," AJ said. "I'll be outside."

Alexis rolled her eyes and hit her head on the table.



Alexis sat on the couch watching television until midnight and then decided to go to bed. AJ had his keys, he could let himself in when he got home.



"Are you planning on sleeping all day?" AJ asked.

Alexis rolled over and opened her eyes.

"What time did you get home?" She asked him.

"Around three," he said. "But then again, what does it really matter? You're not going to believe me anyways."

"What were you doing?"

"I was just out," he said looking in the drawers.

"Doing what?"

"Don't worry about it," AJ said grabbing something and walking downstairs.

"Tell me where you were," Alexis said following him.

"I don't have to tell you squat," AJ said.

"I have a right to know," Alexis argued.

"And I have a right to freedom," AJ fought. "What's your point?"

"Who were you out with?" Alexis asked.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked. "Just let it go."

"I'm not going to let it go AJ," Alexis said. "Did you forget how to use a phone again? Or did you just not want to phone?"

"I didn't want to phone you because I knew I'd get this kind of reception," he said opening up the bottom cupboards and looking at the pipes.

"Well then tell me why the hell you feel the need to sneak around behind my back," Alexis said.

"I'm not sneaking around," AJ said. "You knew I was gone."

"But you refuse to tell me where you were."

"Because it's none of your goddamn business," AJ answered. "Are you finished pissing me off yet?"

"No, I'm not done," Alexis said. "Where the hell were you?"

"Bugger off Alexis," AJ said.

Alexis closed her eyes and tried to remain calm but it didn't work. Instead she walked over to the sink, turned the water on and walked away leaving him drenched and enraged.



The next day Alexis had Laura, Teagan and Amber over. Once again AJ was gone without a trace.

"I always hated him not being home," Teagan said. "It drove me insane."

"I wouldn't mind if Alex went away for a while," Amber said.

"Believe me, that's what I thought," Alexis said. "But once he was gone I missed him all the time."

"Exactly," Teagan said. "And the short phone calls were like torture."

"I know," Alexis said. "It was basically hello, how're you doing, and goodbye."

"I'm glad I never had to go through that," Laura said. "I don't think I could stand that little bastard to be away all the time."

Alexis heard the front door slam shut.

"I'm home," AJ said.

"Go find someone that gives a damn," Alexis said.

"Why don't you go bang the neighbor or something if you're so mad at the world?" AJ asked.

"Actually I was fine until you came home," Alexis said. She could hear AJ mimicking her in the other room. "Grow up."

"Shut up," AJ said slamming cupboards.

Alexis looked down, shook her head and then looked back up only to be met by the eyes of puzzlement.

"Long story," Alexis said.

"Well we should probably get going anyways," Teagan said. "C'mon Amber, I'll give you a ride home. Love the house Lexi."

"Sure," Amber said. "See you on Thursday."

"Bye," Alexis said mortified.

"If you wanna talk to anyone you know you can call or come over," Laura said hugging Alexis. "I'll let you two have at it."

"Yeah," Alexis said attempting to smile. "See you later."

"Sounded like a cute party," AJ said.

"Get bent," Alexis said shoving him.

"Do you feel extra strong today?" AJ asked.

"You're an asshole through and through," Alexis said taking the glasses into the kitchen.

"Seemed to work for you," AJ said leaning against the door frame.

"That's not why I fell in love with you," Alexis said.

"Well it sure as hell made you scream out a couple times," AJ said winking at her.

"Do you even love me anymore?" Alexis asked.

"Believe me Alexis, the pope couldn't put up with you without a sixty-six in his hand," AJ said.

Alexis could feel her eyes fill up with tears. "You heartless bastard," she said and slapped him across the face.

He grabbed her hand as she pulled away and looked into her eyes. Her whole body went stiff. She was too scared to try and pull her hand away. He closed his eyes and laughed.

"Alexis, Alexis, Alexis," he said rolling his eyes. "Don't start something that you can't finish."

Alexis' breathing got quicker as she began to panic. He twisted her arm behind her and started to kiss her.

At first she tried to push him away but how she did miss the feel of his lips and the ways that his hands caressed her.

They walked backwards until they were in the living room. He laid her down on the floor, quickly undressed her, ripped his pants off and got on top of her.

When he was finished he got up, put his pants back on and walked away from her. Alexis laid on the floor for a while longer and then ran upstairs.



The next few days AJ was scarcely seen around the house and when he was he was in and out without a word.



Alexis laid in bed thinking when the bedroom door opened and AJ walked in. He stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed as if nothing had ever happened. She laid there for a few seconds before she turned around.

"Jay?"

"What?" He asked angrily.

"Never mind if you're just going to talk to me like that," Alexis said rolling over.

"I'm awake now Alexis so you might as well tell me what you want," AJ said.

Alexis didn't say anything as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Fine then," AJ said rolling over. Then about twenty minutes later he sat up. "It's really starting to piss me off Alexis. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to be close to you," Alexis said. "But that's obviously out of the question."

"You just figure that out now?" AJ asked.

Alexis wiped the tears away from her eyes. She didn't want to let him see her so exposed.

AJ rolled his eyes and turned his back to her. Alexis couldn't help it. She let out a tiny gasp but quickly covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle it. She let a couple more out before she felt AJ's strong protective arms around her. He kissed her ear once and cuddled with her for a while before she fell asleep.



Alexis awoke the next morning the next morning feeling better than she had the entire past two weeks. When she walked downstairs AJ didn't even look at her. In fact he continued to ignore her for the next two days. It wasn't until the third day when Alexis was doing dishes that he acknowledged her.

"You look good," AJ said standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I know," Alexis said not even turning around.

"Still mad?" AJ asked walking up behind her and hugging her.

"Get off of me," Alexis said shaking him off.

"But I don't wanna get off of you," AJ said kissing her neck. "You know you want it."

Alexis closed her eyes and tried to keep her poise as she felt his hand creep up her skirt. She let out a tiny gasp and tried to cover it with her hand.

"Come on," AJ said turning her around. "You still find me attractive and I know that you're a little vixen."

She looked up and tried to say something but his lips covered hers too quickly. He walked her backwards into the counter and kissed her zealously. He held his body up against hers forcefully even though he knew that he didn't have to. He knew that there was no way Alexis would refuse him. It didn't take him long before he was ready to lay her down on the kitchen floor and get on top of her.




	20. Cruel Dispute

Cruel Dispute

"We need to set some things straight," AJ said standing in the doorway.

"So you finally wanna talk?" Alexis asked. "Go ahead, entertain me."

"Don't you ever just want freedom?" AJ asked her. "Time without me, time that we don't have to worry about what the other one thinks?"

"What?" Alexis asked.

"I want a break," AJ said.

Alexis just stared at him. Her heart being torn to shreds with every word that came out of his mouth. The same mouth that had kissed her passionately and lovingly so many times.

"I didn't know that you thought of me as a burden," Alexis said holding back tears.

"It's not that you're a burden," AJ said to her. "It's more of a inconvenience."

"I'm an inconvenience to you?" Alexis asked as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this?"

"C'mon, you're trying to tell me that you've loved not being to fault yourself for every guy that walks past?" He asked.

"Yes, I did," Alexis said to him. "Because I loved you. And I _thought_ that you loved me too."

"I do love you," AJ said.

"Then what is all this about?" Alexis asked. "Why don't you want me anymore? Why do I not know you anymore?"

When AJ started to answer Alexis held up a hand.

"I don't even want to know," she said. "Get out."

"It's my house," AJ said to her.

"It's half mine," Alexis said. "Now get out before I phone the cops."

"It's half yours?" AJ asked laughing. "When was the last time that you worked?"

"Answer me one thing if you would."

"Sure," AJ said.

"Who do you want to fuck?" She asked. "Or who did you already fuck?"

"What?" AJ asked laughing.

"Who is it?"

"When did you draw that conclusion?" He asked still laughing.

"Why else would you want to leave me?"

"You're fucking crazy. You know that right?" He asked.

"Why are you doing this? You swore that you would never do it again!" Alexis screamed. "You promised me that there was no way in hell that you would ever hurt me like you did!"

AJ looked away from her.

"You were crying when you said it too," Alexis said crying harder. "You said that you could never live with yourself if you put me through this much pain again!"

"Things change Alexis!" AJ yelled.

"Do you realize how long it's been since you've used my whole name? It was right before you said that you loved me," Alexis said. "You know, I've made a lot of mistakes in my like AJ. But the dumbest one by far was letting you back in so that you could hurt me again."

"Because this is all my fault right?" AJ asked her.

"I did nothing but support you in every thing that you've ever wanted to do!" Alexis yelled. "I loved you! And all you do is keep hurting me! It's almost as if you enjoy it!"

"Why would I enjoy hurting you?" AJ asked.

Alexis was going to open her mouth to speak but couldn't. She had gotten herself so worked up that she couldn't speak, she couldn't even cry, or scream, she couldn't even feel herself breathe.

AJ looked at her and then looked towards the door. He picked up his car keys and walked out the door.




	21. Shocking Discovery

Shocking Discovery

Laura knocked on the door and waited. After a couple minutes she knocked again.

"One sec," Alexis said as she unlocked the door. "Hey."

"Hi," Laura said stepping into the house. "Took you long enough."

"I was in the bathroom thank you very much," Alexis said. "What's up?"

"Nothing too special," Laura said. "I got bored, figured I'm come and see ya."

"Ah," Alexis said. "Come in then. Want anything to drink?"

"No thanks," Laura said. "Anything interesting going on here?"

"When is there ever anything interesting going on here?" Alexis asked.

"AJ come around since the last time I saw him?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, he was just angry about something on work and didn't know how to deal with it," Alexis lied. "You know how he gets with his temper."

"He tends to make ridiculous decisions," Laura agreed.

"Yep, that's Jay alright," Alexis said hopping onto the counter. "What's Petey up to?"

"He's started training for the World X Cup," Laura said.

"Oh yeah," Alexis replied. "He excited?"

"When isn't Petey excited?" Laura asked.

"True," Alexis said laughing.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?" Laura asked.

"Sure," Alexis answered. "Second door on your right."

"Thanks," Laura said.

"No problem," Alexis said hopping off of the counter.

"Alexis!" Laura yelled. "What the hell is all of this?"

"What?" Alexis asked as Laura came out of the bathroom.

She was holding six empty bottles of Visine.

"Are you smoking up again and trying not to get caught?" Laura asked her.

"I'm not smoking up," Alexis said rolling her eyes.

"Well then what are you doing with so many bottles of Visine?"

"Don't worry about it," Alexis said.

"How do you expect me not to worry about you?" Laura asked. "Just tell me what you're using it for and I'll leave you alone."

"I have it because AJ left me!" Alexis yelled. "Are you happy? He left me and I need the Visine so that no one knows that I haven't stopped crying since!" Laura stood in the kitchen in shock as Alexis slowly crumbled to the ground. "I tried to be strong like I used to be but it's no use!"

Laura sat beside Alexis.

"How long ago did this happen?" Laura asked.

"A week," Alexis said crying.

"And you've been here all by yourself?" Laura asked. "Why didn't you phone or come over?"

"Because I'm sick of always being a burden," Alexis said. "You don't even know how it feels to have the love of your life walk out the door when you can barely breathe."

"He just walked out?" Laura asked as her own eyes began to water.

Alexis nodded.

"How can he do this!" Alexis yelled. "He's slowly killing me again!"

Laura wrapped her arms around her cousin.

"He swore that he would never do it again! He swore and he promised!" Alexis yelled.

"Then there's no sense in waiting around here for him," Laura said to her. "You should go out and start living again."

"But it hurts so bad," Alexis said crying.

"Of course it hurts," Laura said, "but is that a good reason to stop living?"

"You know what sounds stupid?" Alexis asked.

"What?" Laura asked.

"The only thing that I want right now is to be here with me," Alexis said letting the tears run down her cheeks. "I just want him to put his arms around me and tell me that everything's going to be alright and that he loves me."

"That's not stupid," Laura said. "Any girl in your situation would feel exactly the same."

"Why is he doing this?" Alexis asked. "Everything was perfect."

"There's no such thing as perfect," Laura said. "When everything seems perfect, that's when you have to worry."

"Just two nights before he left he held me as I fell asleep," Alexis said. "How can anyone be so heartless?"

"I don't know," Laura said stroking her cousin's hair.

"Can you just go?" Alexis asked. "I really just want to be alone."

"You shouldn't be alone right now," Laura said.

"But I want to be," Alexis said. "I just want to lay in our bed and cry."

"That's not healthy Lexi," Laura said.

"Well neither is bottling up your emotions," Alexis said. "I'll see you later."

"You're not going to hurt yourself?" Laura asked.

"I swear I won't hurt myself," Alexis said. "Now go."

"Call if you need anything at all," Laura said.

"I won't be calling unless you can bring AJ back to me," Alexis said as she sauntered up the stairs.



Alexis ran up the stairs, shoved the door open and began looking around. When she found Laura she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her upstairs.

"What's going on?" Laura asked.

"Traci's having a party," Alexis said. "We're going."

"Are you sure you wanna go?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna get wasted," Alexis replied. "Hurry up I wanna get going."

"Alright," Laura said grabbing an outfit and running into the bathroom.

She quickly got dressed, put her hair up and put her make up on and then they were out the door.



"Here you go," Alexis said passing a shooter to Laura.

They shot it back and Laura looked around. The last person she wanted to see at the party was AJ. Luckily she couldn't see him however, Alexis didn't looked fazed that all of his friends were there and he could be.

"So what happened to you?" Laura asked. "When I saw you a few days ago you looked horrible and now you want to party?"

"No sense in laying around," Alexis said.

Laura hung around Alexis all night which wasn't easy. Whenever Alexis wanted another shot she passed one to Laura. Alexis was easily drinking Laura under the table.

At one point in the night Laura lost sight of Alexis and when she found her she was ready to go home with a complete stranger. Fortunately Alexis was too drunk to think of a good fight and quickly forgot.



"Hey," Laura said sitting down in the booth with Alexis. "You said you wanted to talk."

"Sure do," Alexis said.

"What about?" Laura asked then ordered a drink.

"I'm out of here," Alexis said. "The house is to big and brings back too many memories."

"Where are you gonna go?" Laura asked concerned.

"I have no idea," Alexis said laughing. "Anywhere but here is fine with me. I'm thinking of going back to New York."

Laura nodded sadly. "When are you leaving?"

"Not sure yet," Alexis said. "Next week sometime."

"Are you going to say goodbye to everyone?"

"Yeah, I don't dispose of people," Alexis said. Laura caught the shot at AJ but decided not to do anything about it. "If you see AJ after I leave tell him that he can keep the house and everything in it, I don't want it."

Laura could feel her eyes fill with tears but she wanted to stay strong for Alexis, someone had to.

"Do you know what you're going to do wherever you're going?" Laura said holding back tears.

"I have no idea," Alexis said. "That's the beauty of it all. I never had the chance to be on my own and now I can whatever I want without anyone to stop me."

"Good for you," Laura said playing with the straw in her drink.

"Don't worry," Alexis said. "You won't miss me around here. You'll finally be able to have friends and not worry about what I think of them."

"You know that I treasure your opinion," Laura said.

"Oh yeah," Alexis said sardonically. "Everyone treasures my opinions."

"I said that I treasure your opinion in that issue," Laura said laughing. "A little less in other subjects."

"The feeling's mutual then," Alexis said smiling.




	22. The End of Something Old

The End of Something Old

and

The Beginning of Something New

"Like I told you before," Alexis said. "I'm saying my goodbyes and then I'm gone, I'm not sticking around here for forever and a day."

"I know," Laura said. "The girls almost sacrificed me when I told them that you were planning on leaving. They thought that I was lying."

"Maybe I should tell them that you were," Alexis said as she opened the door. "Which room?"

"The buffet room," Laura said walking with her.

"Oh wow, I feel honored," Alexis said walking into the room.

Everyone stopped and looked at her and then before she knew it everyone was rushing at her and wanting hugs.

"Slow it down," Alexis said laughing. "I'll get to everyone before I leave."

"How are you feeling?" Amber asked.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time," Alexis said. "I feel alive for once."

"I'm gonna miss you around here," Amber said hugging Alexis.

"I'll miss you too you kooky little carrot," Alexis said laughing. "Where's Alex?"

"Somewhere far, far away if we're lucky," Amber said looking around.

"It's alright, I'll find him later on," Alexis said laughing.

"I can't believe you're leaving," Teagan said hugging her tightly.

"Neither can I," Alexis said hugging her back.

"Where are you going?" Teagan asked as she let a tear fall out of her eye.

Alexis shrugged and laughed. "I have no idea but I'll phone you when I get there."

'You'd better," Teagan said hugging her again.

"Well Alexis, we're had our fair share of squabbles," Christopher Daniels said.

"But good squabbles they were," Alexis said hugging him. "Take care of yourself, I don't want to see anything horrible about you in the news."

"Likewise there buddy," Alexis said smiling.

She turned around to see who tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Sonjay," Alexis said hugging him.

While she was hugging Sonjay she let her gaze drift and she saw the person who she never wanted to see for the rest of her life. His eyes caught hers.

"I have to get going," Alexis said looking at Sonjay. "Hold down the fort in the Himalayas."

Alexis quickly tried to zigzag through the crowd but knew what happened when a hand touched her.

"Let go of me," Alexis said turning around.

"I need to talk to you," AJ said. "Just give me five minutes."

"You don't deserve five seconds," Alexis replied.

"Just hear me out and if you don't like what you hear you can leave and you don't have to see me ever again," AJ said.

Alexis looked around to see everyone watching them.

"Say what you want," Alexis said. "It's not like it's going to affect me."

AJ got down on his knees and looked up at her.

Alexis laughed first of all. "You're a pathetic excuse for a man, you know that?"

"I know that I have no right to even talk to you, never mind ask you to forgive me," AJ said. "But I hold off one minute longer it's going to kill me. I thought that you were holding me down, that I wasn't doing what a young guy was supposed to be doing. But what do I know? Lexi, the night that I left you I threw up all night and I cried the entire night and I've been crying every night since then."

"Why are you doing this!" Alexis yelled. "You dumped me! It wasn't the other way around!"

"Because I'm nothing without you Lexi!" AJ said. "I'll cry for you right here right now in front of all of these people. I don't care about them. I care about you! My love for you is stronger than my pride for myself. I realized how big of a part you are in me. I hurt myself when I hurt you."

Alexis looked around the room again at everyone and then back down at the man who was on his knees begging for her forgiveness and on the verge of tears in front of all of their friends.

There were several things running through her head, most of the thoughts conflicted each other. But eventually she went with her instinct and before she knew it her hand was raised and she slapped him across the face.

He kept his face turned away in the direction of the slap for a few seconds and then looked into her eyes. She covered her mouth and let out a small yelp escaped from her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. AJ left his knees and stood up. When he tried to comfort her she roughly shoved him away. But he didn't give up. He tried to pull her into another embrace and her resistance had weakened so much that she fell against his chest crying. He affectionately wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you so much," he said kissing the side of her head while tears escaped from his own eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you," Alexis said hugging him.

He let his arms slide up her until they reached her face. He tilted her chin up and kissed her tenderly.

He ran his fingers through her hair and breathed in her perfume. How he missed her. Everyday felt like an eternity. He even missed her when he slept at night. He missed having no one to hold onto, no one between his arms.

Every minute that he was alone gave him more time to think about the hideous things that he had said to her. None of them were true, they were all lies to get out a situation that he couldn't have loved more.

When their kiss ended AJ let out a sigh of relief but still held her to his chest. He looked around and the room was empty. He didn't care. It could be full of killer bees and he still wouldn't let her go. She was too precious to him and he finally realized it.

"I love you Lexi," AJ said pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry for the pain that I've put you through. I love you so much. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I didn't even mean to make you cry. It kills me to see you cry and I don't know why I keep doing it to you."

"I love you too," Alexis said wiping away the make up that had smudged.

"You wanna go home?" AJ asked.

"Yeah," Alexis said. "But can I ask you something first?"

"You can ask me anything your little heart desires," AJ said.

"How many country songs did you have to listen to to think of that speech?" Alexis asked.

"That was no country song," AJ said. "That was all me."

"Umm…yeah…no," Alexis said smiling.

"It was more country songs than you'll ever know," AJ said laughing.

"Thought so," Alexis said laughing.

"Come on Princess," AJ said scooping her up. "Let's go home."



:The End:


End file.
